Rebirth
by Lady Cela
Summary: David has been granted a second chance, his mission to retrieve a host for 'mother' in exchange for the return of his family, but as time passes,both David and this host are forced to recall their dark pasts. R.I.P Corey Haim 12-23-1971 to 03-10-2010.
1. I

-Introduction-

The antlers thrust into his back and exited out of his chest, how terrible it felt, he wanted to pull himself off but somehow found it hard. No! This could not be the end! Not for him! He was far to powerful! No! Not after all he had been through.

He felt himself growing weaker, and he hated himself for allowing the feeling to overtake him. He had to get up, he had to get off of these antlers he had to get up and defeat that little curly haired rat, he had to show him who the hell he was and why no one could turn their backs on him.

And then he felt it, two horrible pains shot into him like bullets adding to the excruciating from the antlers. Dwayne, Paul...not them! They were all he had left, no! Not them too! Marko was already gone and now them!. This is when he began to shut his eyes, he was giving up...no...not yet!...he was going to come back, somehow he would get them.

Star, Michael and his brother, those two awful vampire hunters. He'd kill them all! somehow he would come back and he'd avenge his fallin friends; This he swore as he finally let his head fall, his eyes closed for what he felt was his last time. David the vampire, the leader of his pack, was gone.

_Warmth._ All around him, he felt weightless but pleasant. Was he in heaven? Ya fat chance! After what he had done in his long life? Hell, that must have been where he was, since he felt warm, but then why did he feel relaxed?. That is when he felt something embrace him, cradling him. He could not see anyone but there was definitely someone there.

_Poor boy, poor poor boy. This is how your long life ends, I don't think it is a fitting end for someone like you, and for someone who has sworn revenge! I cannot allow this._

Someone was speaking to him, soft and regal; but strong, that is how the voice sounded.

_I can give you what you desire, but you must help me. You must dedicate your last string of life to me, and answer to my requirements, that is if you want to avenge your family, David...what is your answer?_

"...yes...anything for them" it escaped him, though he did not know how.

_Than it is done._

**-- Rebirth --**

**---**Chapter I---

_Wake up_

David groaned as he sat up, he felt a large lump in throat and coughed in an effort to be rid of it. He ached all over but managed to roll onto his side to try and calm his nerves. David felt a sharp sting in his chest and gasped threw tight gritted teeth, he remembered now why it hurt, Michael. That ungrateful bastard.

David had given him an opportunity so many would have died for. And he spat it back in his face, and he growled, rage taking over him as the pain in him disappeared. He then remembered where he was and suddenly patted his hands around his chest and stomach, no antlers, clear. What the hell?

'_Welcome back David ' _

"Where am I?" David shot "Who the hell am I talking to?" he growled suddenly, he quickly jumped up on his feet alert.

'_Well, I am not surprised that you do not remember, but I am the force that brought you back to your haven.' _

David paused for a moment, and looked around, yes, he was back in the damp cavern that he and the boys had claimed for themselves oh so long ago. How had he not realized that? But what puzzled him was that he sensed no other presence in the main cave.

_I would not bother looking for me if I were you for I do not have a form, I'm a spirit that transported_ _your body to your home, and before you ask. The others are dead, you are the only one that made it.' _

"I already know that they have died" David responded he tried to hide the hurt in his voice, he was too masculine to show his soft side "We have a link, and when one of us dies..."

'_you all know, ah, yes. I do forget sometimes, that, I too was once a living breathing creature like you.' _

"You're trapped between worlds?" David asked a littler calmer now, he did not know much about the afterlife except that there was one, Max had told him about the realms. How Max knew about them he had no clue.

'_Yes, unfortunately I am.' _

"Why did you help me out?"

'_Because, I do not wish to see our race die out. You see, you and the boys were the last of our kind, and I only wish to restore our numbers.' _

"Let me guess, you want to help me bring back my brothers, right?" David asked the unknown ghost, he heard a laugh, the laugh resembled the screeching wind that David loathed, the screeching hurt his hearing for his was sensitive.

'_You are quick! Ha-ha. And yes David, I do wish to help, but you will have to endure a long journey to achieve the rebirth of your friends...sadly your father figure is gone as well.' _

David's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets, Max? Dead? No way! It was not possible, Max was stronger then he was! Although Max's nerdy looks hid that, but he was unstoppable this spirit was lying, that was the only thing logical.

_I assure you, he is dead and beyond the bridges of earth and hell. There will be no way to bring your mentor back, but there is hope for your friends that is if you are willing to do what it takes._

"And what exactly do I have to do?" David snarled.

'_Now don't give me that attitude! Now let us get to business. You will have to find a host.' _

"Why?"

'_Because, this host will be the key to they're revival, You will have to find a girl, one with a compatible body and mind she will be the one who will bring the mother.' _

"What's the Mother?"

'_You will see in time to come, but first, go find the host. I doubt you will have trouble finding one._

'

A week later the now fully recuperated vampire known only as David walked quietly along the ever-famous boardwalk. If what he had been told by the demon in limbo he had to find a host with a "painful" past.

There would be no problem there. He was an expert and picking the weak apart from the strong. When he first became a vampire, he would only pick those who would not be missed. Rather than the ones who deserved to live.

That undeserving group mostly consisted of rapists and child molesters, and pride beaters but as he lived along in his newfound glory, he would kill and eat the ones who just flat out pissed him off.

It did not take David long to find his woman.

David heard a scream, it came from his north and that was at the end of the pier, being a creature of the night like him he could hear anything miles away no matter how small and obscure the sound was.

"Well this didn't take long" David mumbled and headed in the direction of the pier; He was near the scene in less then a minute, still he kept his distance he would let his supreme hearing be his eyes.

"We all know what you like to do sweetie, why don't you just give it up and we won't hurt you?" David heard a young man with a deep voice; he seemed to be taunting the girl in question, the girl did not oblige and seemed to make a break for it by the sound of her movements she did not get far.

David then heard a loud sickening thud of a body collapsing onto hard wood, he knew that the girl had fallen and more then likely hit her head, knocking her out. He knew that she was incapacitated because he did not hear any other movements from her.

"I don't need her awake anyway" the man said crudely.

' a rape in progress, figures' David thought to himself 'I hate to be a bastard, but it will be easier to get her to trust me if I help her' David began to think of ways to strike at the girls assailant, but stopped when he sensed three others.

"I'm going first" he heard one of them say eagerly, the group began to fight over the unconscious girls defenseless body.

'Here's my chance' David crouched down and then launched himself at the group; one of the young men had already gotten on top of the girl, he was tearing at her clothes or trying too from what David had seen.

David grabbed him first, this man was skinny, and he would be easy to take out, David ripped the guys neck open with his sharp nails, and through him onto the piers wooden planks which rolled around several times before settling by a bench; David laughed and stood next to the dieing young man, his comrades were in shock.

"Rick!" one of the men stammered, he was short and fat with pudgy hands and cheeks, he had flaming red hair and acne all over his face, it seemed this one never got laid in high school, no wonder he had to resort to such tactics.

"Shut up man!" a second assailant snapped at the fat one, this one was tall and skinny with black hair and a wide silver piercing on his septum, David took an immediate disliking to him. .

"Who the hell are you!" The third man shouted, Now David recognized this one, this was the one who knocked the girl out; it was interesting to see him up, mainly because he had a dragon tattoo on his neck.

It was something David had wanted not so long ago.

"It doesn't matter what my name is" David said calmly while dusting off his hands "What matters is that you will all end up like your friend here in less then two seconds unless you leave right now"

He pointed at the first one he attacked, his throat was split wide enough that his innards were visible even with the crimson that flowed from it like a river, he kept choking for air while twitching uncontrollably, he was probably going into shock. Needless to say the guys friends were beginning to shake in terror.

They looked so shaken up that David swore one of them had soiled themselves.

"Go to hell!" the leader spat at David with a shaky voice,

"Yeah!" the black haired assailant added a bit more confidently.

David rolled his eyes, why did they always have to do it the hard way? I mean come on if a tall bleach blond haired guy rips open your friends neck and gives you a chance to run you'd take it and not insult him right? Guess not.

It was morons like this guy that made David angriest.

"I tried to give you a chance to live, but you pretty much screwed that up" and with a blink of an eye David was on the leader who had tried to let out a pathetic scream, David had punched him in the stomach first before finally ripping off his head with almost no trouble at all.

Blood gushed everywhere some of it even spilled on David's shirt and boots, he sneered, this was his favorite outfit.

David then focused his attention on the tall dark haired one, mostly focusing on the mans nose ring and David then lunged at him, David quickly caught hold of the ring and yanked it out of place within seconds.

The dark haired assailant howled in pain before finally meeting his end, David had punctured him in the stomach with his fingernails, David had let the last one die easily he did not want to over work himself tonight.

"Oh my god! Randy! Kevin!" The fat one cried out he was now trembling uncontrollably, his breathing was quickening, David looked at him and stood up causing the dark haired one's body slide off of his fist, David made sure his bloody hands were visible; he wanted the last assailant to realize the full extent of his power.

"What a mess" David said to himself as he looked at the bodies, he was not being sarcastic either, it was truly a ghastly sight.

"If you assholes had just walked away there wouldn't be one" David mumbled as he began to pick up the corpses and through them over the rail and into the ocean. He did not bother to clean up the blood on the pier it he knew it would blend it with the wood by morning.

"Well kid" David said out loud as he went over to where the girl was laid out "Its just you and me now" David crouched down beside the girl and picked her up, she was light, it would be easier for him to carry. David then stepped onto a bench and flew off in the direction of his cave.

'_It's about time David" _

"It's only been a week:

'_A week is too long"_

David heard the voice say as he laid the girl on one of the beds, or more descriptively Star's old bed, it did not bother him, she wasn't that important to him, not anymore anyway, traitor.

'_Lets see, hmm… a perfect face…nice body structure and long black hair, she will be perfect as the host for mother' _

"What who the hell is this mother?" David asked in a dull tone, he could actually care less about dark mother; he only cared about his boys and their resurrection, but he asked anyways.

'_I cannot tell you about Mother, at least not yet. First you will have to charm this girl, make her trust you…' the demon in limbo paused. _

"And?" David raised an eyebrow, he knew that the demon in limbo was going to add something else it just pissed him off that the demon decided to take a long pause before continuing, and then he realized why she was waking up.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Lost boys belongs to the suits at WB not moi, sadly I would like to own Marko (Meow!).

Chapter II

David took a deep breath and sat down near the bed, the girl he had selected was waking up, slowly. As she drifted in and out of consciousness David studied her features.

Back at the pier and on the way home he had ignored her looks but now that he had better lighting, he could see that she had a tall figure, about five foot seven, slim, and long raven black hair, it wasn't big like the other girls wore these days.

It was straight, she had pale skin and thin eyebrows, her face was soft but the lines in her eyes told David that she had been through hard times. Her clothing made him raise an eyebrow; she was wearing an old brown knee length skirt with a thin white under skirt, a black trench coat and a black t-shirt and boots. This made her look older, but he could tell that she was only fifteen years old.

"NO!" The girl suddenly screamed and sat up abruptly which made the fearless vampire jump, something he did rarely

The girl breathed fast, she was terrified, but soon the fear in her eyes changed, as she looked around her surroundings and then to David, as she looked at him the fear in her pupils returned "Who are you!" the girl screamed and jumped to her feet, David grinned.

"Who do you think I am sweetheart" He mocked her, he knew that it was not a wise choice to taunt her like this, from the night that she was having. Yet he couldn't help himself, David always liked to mock a girl that he had just met.

"I don't know but if you don't stay away your dead!" She snarled at him as she back away from the bed, David was surprised at her response, he hadn't expected this.

"Oh I'm shaking" David scoffed, this girl had some spunk, he had to admire her for that, suddenly he thought back to the incident, she probably fought back her attackers. It make sense of why she had hit her head, she probably had struggled and was beaten into the planks.

"Listen asshole! If you try anything….I'll…I'll kill you!" the girl shrieked at David. David stopped and looked at her before bursting out into one of his trademark sinister laughs, which seemed to chill the girl to the core from the way her body moved from him.

"Oh really, that's one hell of a way to repay the guy who saved you!" David gave her a coy smile, the girl glared at him "I see, you don't believe me, well in case you haven't noticed there is only one of me and you are not at the pier" that got her.

The girl looked around the tavern, and then at David, she looked confused David got up from his seat and slowly walked towards her, the girl let out a gasp and began to back away from him.

"Don't come any closer!" the girl shouted at David "I don't know who your are or how you brought me here but I don't trust you! And if you want something from me you better kill me first cause I'm not going to do it!" she flared, this surprised him, he had to give the girl credit, she was no dummy. But sex was far from his mind right now, besides he never had to force anyone to sleep with him, girls flocked to him like bees to honey.

"Now, Now you don't have to be afraid of little ol me" David put on his most angelic look which didn't make this girls glare disappear "I don't expect anything from you, maybe a thank you from getting you away from those guys".

The girl flinched at the mention of the guys at the pier, but she wasn't letting her guard down just yet, David realized this, and decided to go with a coy attitude.

"Listen if you want to leave fine, the way out is through those steps right there" David pointed at the cave entrance behind her, reluctantly the girl looked at the entrance and then at David "Although a thank you for saving me would be nice" he said with little care.

"If…if you did save me? How did you do it? And how did you bring me here?" the girl asked suspiciously, David had to hold back a grin, he could tell that this girl was finally letting her guard down. Not much, but little was better than nothing.

"I threatened those losers with a board and carried you down to the boardwalk, I tried to get help but no one would listen, then those guys came running down the pier after us and accused me of hurting you, they said that I had beat you to the point where you blacked out, I had no choice but to run to my bike and get you out of there" David said the first thing that came to mind.

"That makes no freaking sense!" The girl yelled, David only shrugged.

"Fine don't believe me, the exit is right over there, so you can go on with your miserable little life" David said calmly, he could tell that he was getting to her by the way she was breathing. She was skeptical, but part of her did want to believe him.

"Who are you?" she asked him, her tone a little calmer, at this David jumped to his feet.

"David" David looked at her, the fear in her eyes wasn't completely gone, she was cautious "Tell me your name" David said plainly, surprisingly she didn't snap at him at the rudeness.

"Julie" the girl who's name was Julie responded "Where are we?"

"This is my home" David said slyly, and jumped onto one of the tables in the cave, Julie gave him a look "Ever heard of an old hotel in Santa Carla that collapsed during an earthquake?" David asked her, Julie shook her head.

"What about it?" she asked curiously, she was beginning to relax.

'It's about time' David thought "this is that old hotel, it's not so far from the boardwalk, but I doubt anyone will find us here"

"What makes you think I'd want to stay here David?" Julie gave him a questioning glare, by the looks of it; David could tell that she didn't trust people that easily, he was going to have fun getting this girl to believe in him.

"Well lets see" David jumped off the table and began to circle around Julie, studying her like a hawk, Julie wasn't slow, she kept her eyes on him as he did this, David couldn't help but grin at her "Your wearing a backpack,….and you look like you have no place to go home too…."

"What's your point David?" She questioned him, her fists were clenched, David thought this was interesting.

"I believe that you are a run away"

"What if I am?" Julie said calmly.

"Well if you are your welcomed to stay here with me" David said to her like it was obvious "Don't worry I don't beat or force girls to do anything" David said with sincerity in his voice, it made him sick, he hadn't ever sounded this sincere, even when he was picking up a lay.

"How do I know that?" Julie screamed at him and ran towards the cave entrance, David rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You know were in the middle of nowhere!" David called behind her, no use, Julie was gone "well that was a waste" David said out loud.

_Don't be so sure child_

"Oh well your back, seeing you weren't much help" David gave the spirit attitude.

_Now now David, I'll handle it from here…when I give you the call go after her, she won't go far._

"What the hell, why didn't you just handle it while she was here?" David snapped.

_Shut up you! We need her to trust you, she is the perfect host for mother and the more she trusts you the better._

"What?" David yelled. "What does her trusting me have to do with the reincarnation?"

_Well, she needs to trust her maker doesn't she?_

"Her maker?"

_That's right David, your going to have to turn her into one of us, otherwise, the seal will never be broken._

"So I have to waste my blood on her?" David shrugged "Will I get the guys back if I do this?"

_I give you my word_

"I don't know how good a ghost's word is" David gave the spirit in limbo a smart ass remark.

_Just do as I say, and you will not regret it boy, now wait patiently, I will take care of this part._

David sat in the cave for about an hour, waiting patiently for the spirits call, David had not like the girl that much, she was to cautious for her own good and too angry for her age, David had to laugh at that.

But the spirit wanted her, and he had to get her back the minute the spirit told him to go out and get her. He had not listened to anyone this closely before, not even Max, Max was the biggest authority figure to him but even he had not scared him so.

The others, Marko, Dwayne and Paul fallowed whatever Max said…David frowned; he rarely frowned, most of the time he gave grins. The pack was gone, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed them. They had been his brothers for a long time; they had been with him almost from the beginning.

"Damnit…if I ever get my hands on Michael and those little freaks!" David clenched his fist in anger, in only one night; four miserable little weasels had taken away his family. And the minute he had the chance, he was going to take care of them, and this time they weren't going to get away.

_Its time David, follow her scent, she will be more than happy to see you._

David rushed to his feet "oh really?"

_Yes, she will be. Don't worry I've taken care of it._

"Gee for a ghost you can do a lot cant you?" David remarked and flew after Julies scent, she was a human, her scent was easy to follow, her blood was warm and gave out a fresh aroma, it was quite intoxicating really.

_Don't take to long David, I will be waiting_


	3. III

Chapter III

The girl named Julie ran through the woods as fast as her legs would allow her too, it was cold that was no surprise because the ocean wasn't so far from where she was, that guy in the cave...David, he just didn't seem right to her his story about saving her didn't make sense to her either.

'All men are liars Julie, all men are bad" Julie repeated to herself, she just couldn't bring herself to admit that maybe he did help her, her past just didn't allow her too. No one could keep her safe, no one could help her except herself.

_Snap!_

"AAH!" Julie screamed as she fell to the dark clammy ground, she heard twigs break under her weight as this happened. At the same time she felt a sharp pain ride up her ankle, Julie sat up abruptly but the pain had sharpened, making her squeal in pain

"My ankle...is it broken?" Julie asked herself nervously, she then touched her ankle to check for any abnormalities little to her surprise she felt a bone through her skin popping out like a big pale gum ball, another shock went through her when she touched it. It burned, like a lit match against her skin.

It hurt so much, Julie shut her eyes in frustration; oh why had she not looked where she was going? If only she hadn't been so clumsy, or maybe it was just her; Good luck didn't seem to grace her at all, first those guys at the pier and now this...but the worst of all...oh god! she just could not bring herself to think of that man and his terrible wife.

Her reason for running away from home...not that it was much of a home, with him and that women there what they did...the flashbacks came to her almost instantly, her body gripped in fear she began to sweat nervously. Why did she have to remember this now? At this time and place? In the dark lonely woods where any predator human or non could jump out and snuff her on the spot.

"They couldn't find me here could they?" Julie thought to herself "Why wouldn't they though? They've found me every other time" Julie's eyes began to mist "someone please save me...I don't want to go back..." a tear slipped from the corner of her eye, staining her cheeks.

-

"Now where did that brat run off too?" David said to himself, he loved these kind of things; sure it may have been a pain in the ass to chase some one to the average _normal_ person. but for some reason he loved to pursue people, especially prey, But she wasn't prey, The Vampire in limbo wanted her to be a host for the dark mother, whatever the hell that was.

Like he cared about what Mother and that Vampire wanted, what mattered was getting the guys back, who else was he going to hang out with for all eternity? Plus they were like family...especially Marko; he took that kid under his wing kind of like a little brother. He had even shed a tear for him when that cursed boy with the bandanna so cowardly attacked him.

He was going to get them back, no matter what.

Something than caught David's attention, a smell, a very wonderful smell, he knew what it was it was his most favorite treat now as an un dead...Blood.

"I've found you girl" David growled and quickly swooped down into the woods, of course he was cautious and landed a few feet away from where her scent sat. David quickly cleaned himself off and began to walk towards her, he crept silently though he was good at sneaking up on people and well he just loved making entrances. He was a pretty flashy guy, even if did not dress the part.

He heard crying, wow when the spirit had said they'd take care of it they weren't kidding.

"Now lets see what we have here" David said out loud, and fixed his vision to see ahead of him, that Julie girl was sitting up in the middle of a clearing she was in pain, guess it was time to play prince charming.

"Huh? Who's there!" Julie cried out her voice broken and weak from her sobbing. David was stunned! never in his years as a vampire had a human detected him in his stealth mode, something just wasn't right with her...or maybe she just had keener intellect than others like her; yeah that had to be it.

"Your good old friend...David!" David replied sarcastically and made himself visible to her, it wasn't too hard to see him standing in front of her with a full moon high up in the sky. Almost as if it were timed; like in the movies.

"Y-you again?" Julie gasped "how did you find me?" David almost rolled his eyes, he noticed this girl was putting up her defenses again.

"Does that even matter?" David was nonchalant, he then crouched down and looked her dead in the eye with his piercing gaze "You really should learn to trust some people, especially a person who's trying to help your paranoid ass" David flashed her one of his bad boy smiles, Julie glared.

"I'm not paranoid"

"You wanna bet?" David snorted and with that he walked to her side and scooped her up in his arms, Julie gasped.

"H-hey! put me down!" Julie yelped nervously and began to struggle against him but David was stronger and held her firmly, he then inched his face closer to hers once more Julie froze and stopped struggling.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help you" David whispered in her ear in a deep calming tone, wow, David could not believe how convincing he sounded it almost made him sick "Plus you look hurt I'd feel bad if I left you out here too freeze with a condition like that"

god he was going to be sick!!!

"What's it to you if I stayed out here to die from the cold?" Julie questioned she was a little calmer now, David could tell he was starting to get to her.

"I just care about people" Ok now he was seriously going to spew some chunks after this, after going through all of this crap that vampire in limbo better live up there end of the bargain.

As for Julie she calmed down after his little "I love the world" line and took her back to the cave, David laid her down on Star's bed and went to sit in his favorite seat, it was not even a minute before Julie spoke up.

"I'm really sorry" Julie said nervously, David was nonchalant and just waved it off Julie then began to speak again "I don't trust guys easily" she added at this David opened his ears and listened to what she had to say, for some reason it intrigued him.

"Go on" He added, Julie looked down.

"It's just I've had allot of bad experiences with them, and I guess..."She paused "I just want to say thanks for helping me"

"humph, no problem" David took out a cigarette from an old stash he had and lit it, once smoke began to show he puffed on it a little "Now we just have to find away to repay" David gave her vicious smile and leaned near the bed, Julie's eyes were wide with shock at this, David could tell that she felt Betrayal.

"Your not serious are you!" Julie was about to panic, David for some reason felt what and though she was calling herself stupid inside for falling for it again, David shrugged it off and continued to lean towards her.

"No, I was just screwing with you" David smirked and began to walk away from the bed making Julie sigh in relief, David was beginning to feel week, oh it was bed time for David the sun was rising soon, he than cleared his throat.

"Anyway get some sleep I'll fix that ankle for you later" Julie did not understand this but she nodded David then left her alone, he knew that she would use the sheets from the bed to make herself comfortable.

But going deep into his own part of the gave did he feel something wrong with her, apart from her sweet smelling blood he detected something foul, a stench he did not like, it was not from her though it was from something with a blacker heart than he.

And at that moment did he realize that she might have a much darker reason for distrusting males.

-

thanks to those who still read this story and keep on their favorites and alerts! you have know idea how much it means to me, I also hope you liked this third chapter, if you did please review and make sure to give me a few or else I wont update.

Lady Cela


	4. IV

Rebirth

Chapter IV

_An awful smell, a blacker heart then mines, Was she?..._

These words would not leave David 's train of thought even in his slumber!. The questions only came and none where ever answered, the ghost, the girl and the rebirth of his friends, DAMMIT! it all just pissed him the hell off! What was he? A tool? He hated being so clueless about things he wanted answers, especially about the ghost that was speaking with him from the neutral plains.

Another thing that was bothering him and wanted to figure out was that smell on Julie, it wasn't from her he knew that much, and so it was this that made David believe that he was going to confront some unwanted demons, both from Julie and himself.

"_What are you thinking about!" _

David suddenly lost grip of the beam his feet held onto when he slept, making him fall fifteen feet below with a loud crash. David had managed to maneuver his body so that it was his back facing the ground so when he landed his neck would not snap, broken necks took to long to recover from and that was time he did not have.

"Dammit" David cursed and sat up and rubbed the back of his head, he suddenly heard a ghostly chuckle, great that thing was back "What the hell do you want this time!" he growled his face was turning red from both the embarrassment and anger.

"_Oh, nothing at all; I just wanted to talk" _David's eye twitched, honestly what nerve! He could not even sleep with this damn creature around. Was there no break in his future?.

"Fine, you want to talk! Tell me your name is then!" he shouted, he heard another bodiless laugh before it responded.

"_Rayne Delou Mas, Rayne is my real name the others are my Parisian alias" _it paused "_I was from a hidden clan based in Paris before i was killed"_

David raised an eyebrow and then shrugged "I said your name not your life story!" David then stood up and began to dust himself off, when Rayne, the vampiric ghost from the neutral world spoke again.

"_My my David you truly are a feisty little boy" _said Rayne, David then realized the voice was indeed that of a women, he wondered why it took him so long to realize it being the ladies man that he was. It made him feel a little foolish really.

"I'm no little boy, if you were living I'd show you why" David said with slyly;thinking that he finally got the ghost with his wit, boy could he have been anymore wrong.

"_You find that amusing!" _Rayne flared making David jump a little "_I detest such filthy language! Now go and see that girl! She is awake" _and with that Rayne the ghost was gone yet again, making David sigh in relief, man that ghost was a pain, not that talking to Julie was going to be any easier. Honestly, if he were not a vampire he probably would have died from the stress of getting to know that enigmatic girl.

That girl...was a mystery, a mystery that he was going to solve.

A few minutes later David was standing at the foot of Star's old bed, it was Julie's bed now a girl he was reluctant to live with until he got his friends back, and just like Rayne had said she was wide awake, that ghost was damn creepy.

"Sleep well?" David spoke casually, to his surprise Julie looked at him in the eyes with no guard up, he liked that.

"Good...really good to be honest; it was the best sleep I've had in years" Julie responded, David then looked at her hands, she was twiddling her thumbs this made him suspect that she was still nervous about something, he just guessed it was her ankle, he knew it was broken, the baseball shaped bone sticking out of it was no extra flattering feature.

"How's the ankle?" he asked, Julie frowned.

"Swelling" she replied quietly.

"Thought so" said David, he cracked his knuckles"let me see it..." David took hold of her ankle,his long masculine hand hovered over the injury, another surprise Julie had not even tried to kick him away, wow, maybe she was starting to trust him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him, David looked up at her his blue eye's looking right into her brown ones, David felt a weird jolt all of a sudden...he had no idea what it was but it sent a sting through the back of his head, tch it was probably nothing.

"I'm going to crack it back into place" Said David flatly, making Julie's mouth drop and her eyes widened.

"What? Your not really going to are yo-"

CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Julie screamed and jumped off of the bed, howling in pain.

"Good lord!" she cried out and quickly reached for her ankle, David was not messing around; he really had popped her bone back into place! Much to Julie's amazement of course..

"That hurt!" she whimpered as she massaged her ankle while standing one foot.

"Well your walking again aren't you?" David retorted.

"I know...it just hurts!"Julie whined, making David want to laugh, Julie looked at him and quickly put herself together, David then grinned and crossed his arms observing the scene before him..

"Wow, your not trying to put up your guard up now are you?"David remarked, Julie looked at him for a minute as if she were looking for a response, she then shrugged her shoulders and shoved her hands in her trench coat's front pocket.

"Yeah...I kinda figured that if you were going to pull something...you would have done it already" Julie bit down on her bottom lip. David raised an eyebrow and took a moment to process what she had just said, she must have been the kind who was hurt when she was the most defenseless, suddenly it was starting to make sense.

"You hungry?" David said while pulling out a Marlboro red cigarette from his pocket, he wasn't going to light it yet he was going to save it for later, so he put the cigarette behind his ear, his earring jingled.

"Actually...no I'm ok" Julie replied hesitantly, She lied, and David knew it! it was night already other wise David would not have been up, and something told him by the way her stomach rumbled that she had not eaten in days. Plus she was rather skinny for a girl of her height, she was five foot seven a girl of her height should have been around one hundred and forty pounds, but she looked closed to ninety eight, she was frail so it was best to give her something to eat.

"Liar, your starving, your underweight and you look like your about to break, I'm surprised that you didn't break more than your ankle last night with you being so fragile" David said bluntly, Julie glared at him...oh boy here we go again.

"I am not lying!" Julie said defensively, and as if on cue her stomach let out a huge rumbling sound so loud that David did not need his supernatural hearing to hear it.

"Oh and that sound just happens to be a train passing by?" David added sarcastically, Julie blushed a deep shade of red and covered her face with her hands, not that David cared.

"I'm not hungry okay!" she defended herself.

"Your way to proud its annoying" David shook his head in disbelief and let out a frustrated sigh "Just let me get you something and I'll shut up ok" he said with a glare.

"No way!"

"Why not?" said David.

"I Just don't want anything" Julie hid behind her hands, making David come closer and lean down to stare her in the eye again, Julie noticed this and whimpered, not because she was afraid but because his stare was so odd..

"I'm getting a damn cheeseburger from a damn burger stand on the boardwalk" David began "and if you want to starve yourself that's fine with me! But if your freaking hungry follow me" David finished without another word and quietly walked towards the exit of the cave, Julie stood in her place dumbfounded as a dear caught in headlights, and huffed.

"Damn it" Julie said and ran after David, why she was following this guy she only met the night before, she had no clue, but one things for sure,if he really saved her from those guys the other night,than it was safer to be with him than to take her chances with other strangers, so far he had done nothing to her except help her.

Still, Julie felt instincts tell her to be careful. Her intuition told her that he was going to want something from her, not sex, but it was going to involve her somehow. Julie promised herself to stay on guard no matter what.

David really did go to a burger stand on the boardwalk, it was a popular one too, David particularly liked this place because of how much ground beef they put in the patty, it calmed his desire to hunt when it was unnecessary.

Julie followed him as expected, David was good at tricking people, a trait he loved oh so much, but what he hated was how distant the girl was, she stayed close to him though as if she were using him as a shield against the vial men that walked Santa Carlas, hungry for a frail young girl that they could easily take advantage of.

Geez, David was being used left and right these days, by a ghost and by a girl, a frail one at that!.

"How's your food?" David asked Julie as he took a big bit out of his cheeseburger, she sat on a bench next to David who stood by his bike, David was leaning on a rail with one foot keeping his balance.

"It's good" Julie said dryly, she had taken six bites from her burger and looked full, weird, well the cheeseburgers from this stand were huge, bigger than his fist and he had a big fist when balled. David shrugged it off and finished his burgers seconds later.

"Come on, lets go" David said as he chucked the cheeseburger wrapper over his shoulder, Julie did not protest, she did however stuff her cheeseburger in her left pocket, David saw this from the corner of his eye, eating little and saving the rest; this seemed all to familiar.

David than remembered a child that would do the same thing, a child with a life all to heartbreaking to imagine or to wish on an enemy..., Shutting his eye's David recalled the horrible images that forever haunted him.

_The young boy was only seven years old when it all began; the punishment only became worse with time._

**_He never saw it coming._..**

_He was not eating well in those days either, that boy lived with an unloving father and a weak spirited mother , his father would often mistreat him and his mother would do nothing but sit back in a corner and shiver in horror. often the boy would have to sneak food from his own kitchen so that he could eat because his father had denied him the luxury to dine with the family._

_And one night, the father caught the boy sneaking food, and grew red with fury.._

_**What did he do so wrong?**_

"_Dad!" the young boy cried out in vain as his father swung his hand down and struck his face, hard., and than swung back and hit him again and again and again. _

_**Don't hit him...**_

_His father would beat him until he was black and blue, he had even beat him to the point where the boy could no longer stand._

"_That should teach you you little bastard!" the brooding man spat and kicked the small defenseless boy in the stomach, practically lifting the small child of the ground with it and walked out of the room grumbling about what an ungrateful family he had, nearby the boys mother could be heard weeping in the corner, often she would crawl out from the rooms edges to cradle her battered son._

"_I'm sorry David, I'm sorry" His mother would sob._

_**Mom...why didn't you stop him?**_

David blinked and looked behind him, Julie stood there, eying him curiously with her big brown eyes. And in that instant saw a little dark haired blond child staring up at him with the same weak look, he saw himself in her! As weird as it sounded, David saw himself in Julie. The same pain, the same feelings everything.

He had to pause and stare at her, she was just like him. They were the same.

"What?" Julie spoke up, disrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing" David shook his head and told her to follow him, there was other places he intended to visit.

Places that the old David would never have been allowed to see.


	5. V

Rebirth

Chapter V

It was close to ten o' clock now and the crowds had not died down yet, it made Julie a little uneasy but she kept her feelings hidden despite her anxiety. She followed David closely, she had not yet made her decision as to if she trusted him yet. But she was starting too, he had saved her from those guys at the pier and had taken her in and given her shelter; his place wasn't the Hilton but it was better than going back to those horrible people she was running from.

"Come on" David said roughly "Get on the bike were leaving" David got on his bike and started the engine. It was a good thing the two of them were out on the planks where there were less people otherwise a security guard could have come up and questioned them.

And Julie did not want to go near any type of authority figure, in her eyes all men in any type of uniform were bad news. Julie figured that if she was being looked for, that these guys would most likely have her picture or some type of description of her and would most likely take her into some office and call up her parents.

That frightened her beyond belief. She did not want anyone finding her especially them.

"Hello? Are you listening?" David snapped his fingers in front of her, Julie blinked and nodded.

"Yeah I hear you loud and clear" Julie said quietly and climbed onto the back of his motorbike, she held onto the back handle bar on David's bike. She did not like holding onto people, especially if the person happened to be male, though she had the same fear of women.

Weird considering that she was hanging out and staying with a male, but then...David was the first almost decent person to come along in awhile, no one had been as accepting of her as he had. She knew that he was rough around the edges but staying with him for some reason...made her feel secure, security was something that she had been denied for so long.

And his presence assured her that she would be safe with him, what bothered her though was the question of how long he would look after her without asking for his payment.

"Don't let go of the bike alright? This is going to be a bumpy ride" with that said David spun his bike around and sped off into the dark, gravel went flying from the pressure from his tires, it was surprising that no one was hit by them and there were plenty of people there to yell and shake their fists at the pair on the bike.

Julie kept her eyes shut on the ride to the boardwalk, this time she kept them open. She wanted to live freely for once, the wind felt great against her skin and the odd sensation of the breeze in her eyes made her smile.

It was real smile, she had not sported one of those in years. And it felt wonderful to show one off.

-

David drove in a different direction. he was heading further away from the cave although it was hidden by the same woods. He wanted to go somewhere, he had a sudden urge to visit this place he had gone to many times by himself. The spot was something that he had kept hidden from the rest of his family, the ridicule he would have suffered from the boys would have stung him into hating the place.

He was not sure why he was going there with Julie. this spot he frequented was usually his place and his alone. Yet the urge to take her with him was strong; he kept driving for another thirty minutes until they came to a sandy clearing, it was a rocky seaside cliff.

David stopped his vehicle and climbed off of it, he did not even utter a word as he did so. He looked over at Julie and motioned with his head to follow him.

Julie did not understand why. She contemplated whether or not to follow him, and this annoyed David from the look on his face. He did not wait for her, he walked ahead of her and took a seat on the dangerously rocky cliff side.

She then looked around her, no one was here just them two, why had he brought her here though? What was here?. Julie gulped and then reluctantly walked over to David, she had her arms to her side as she stepped forward.

"I come here a lot" David said dryly as he lit up a cigarette, he did not gaze over at Julie. Instead David kept his focus on what lay over the cliff, it was the ocean Julie had to catch her breath; The sea looked beautiful in the moonlight it made her feel warm on the inside.

It had been along time since she had seen something so lovely, it made her...smile.

"How come? It's not much, its just a lovely vista nothing much here" Julie looked over at the ocean again taking in the scene was relaxing.

"Maybe I like to sit and enjoy the view" David took another puff of his cigarette, Julie studied him closely and took a seat next to him not to close though she kept her distance.

"I'd never figure a guy like you would fancy sight seeing" Julie remarked this made David snicker.

"Yeah no one ever thinks simple things like this can catch my eye, as a kid I never really had a chance to go out and see anything really" David crossed his arms and puffed his cigarette once more.

"Why?" Julie asked him quietly, David had his eyes on his hands he cracked his knuckles while finding the right words to explain his past situation.

"My dad used to rough me up some as a kid,almost daily, I remember once he beat me till I couldn't walk I think he broke my legs once too I don't know what he was thinking or why he didn't want me leaving the house...I just know that I can see everything in the world now without him stopping me " David was not acting he was being honest this time around, why he was telling Julie what his father had done to him he did not know, yet somehow he felt comfortable telling her this.

"That's awful!..." Julie gasped as he finished talking her tone remained stoic,yet David noticed how wide her eyes had gotten, he also noticed how sympathetic her brown eyes had become...wow she was showing concern for him how cute.

"Yeah, what ever..its over with now" David murmured as he finished his cigarette, he licked his lips as he threw the Marlboro over the cliff he watched it fall into the ocean depths, both he and Julie remained silent for what seemed like an eternity; finally Julie spoke.

"I don't understand..."Julie spoke softly, David was surprised, up until this point Julie had spoken harshly with him and usually kept a defensive note in her voice "How can you remain so strong and keep going like this with knowing what happened to you?"

David huffed, him strong? He knew he was, except no one had ever called him that before it felt kind of nice, gave his ego a boost.

"I don't think about what happened to me, I was pretty damn weak as a kid" David mumbled "I hate thinking about the past when I couldn't even fight back, but I guess I make up for it now because I know no one can take me down now...but I guess what keeps me going really...is the fact that I got away"

Also, being an incredibly strong vampire didn't hurt either.

'see old man! You didn't stop me I'm still here enjoying stuff you never let me have' David thought to himself and grinned.

Yea, he had won his dad was the loser...then why did he still feel like crap? Oh yeah that's right, his brothers were dead and so was his mentor. Max was like a father to him, a _real_ father. And there was no possibility of resurrecting him with Dwayne,Marko and Paul.

He would still have his brothers, but how would they be a family without their adoptive father.

"You got away..." Julie spoke up, David looked to his right his blue eyes focused on her "I...could never get away...not until now" David raised an eyebrow, was she admitting something to him? It sure seemed like it.

"What do you mean?" David asked her, he noticed Julie curl her bottom lip she was biting it as if trying to withhold something from him, she then freed her lip from her bite and glanced at the ocean blue her eyes seemed misty, she looked on the verge of tears.

"I went through the same thing...only mine was worse" Julie brought her knees to her chest her brown skirt lifted up a bit allowing her black combat boots to show "My dad he...he did some terrible things, he and my mom did they're evil people" She breathed, David scratched his head.

"Evil people you say, they must have beaten you pretty bad huh?" David remarked,so he was right, she had been abused. Julie paused, she looked disturbed by his response. She then closed her eyes and opened them and looked forward toward the oceans.

"They're devils, that's what they are" Julie sniffed, David once again looked at Julie, was she crying? Going to actually he was sure of that he was unsure of what to do if she did show tears he was not the kind of person to lean on "I hate them both...especially my dad..." Julie cursed, David then noticed that she was shaking.

"He didn't just beat you did he?" David asked,at this Julie stiffened and turned her face away from him, she twisted her body so that David could not look her in the eyes.

"...no..." She choked out and stood up and walked away from David's spot. Her oversized boots making loud thuds as she did so, her skirt flowed in the wind dramatically as she crossed her arms; her left arm went up to her face he knew that she had wiped a few tears away.

She just did not want him to see, she wanted no one to see her in her shame.

David took a moment to process what she had just said, and took one last glimpse of the deep blue sea before going after Julie.

Unsure of what to do next.

* * *

It took me awhile to finally finish this chapter but I hope all of you like it, I also apologize for the long wait and would like to thank the reviewers for waiting patiently, this chapter is dedicated to all of you!

I'm also sorry if David is a bit OOC, there is a reason for that lets just say that Rayne has something to do with it heheh, also Julie's story is going to get a little complicated from here, the poor dear has gone through alot and David is going to relate to it in a way.

Lady Cela


	6. VI

Big warning!

This chapter deals with rape, nothing explicit butplease be warned.

Rebirth

Chapter VI

* * *

The ride back to the cave was unbelievably silent and unpleasant, not that he had expected the two to continue that little conversation on the cliff though. Talking while riding bikes wasn't exactly something that David did with the thrashing wind from the speed hitting his face he always found it difficult to talk while doing so, still the silence annoyed him. He contemplated on how he would get her to talk when they got back; so far he had thought of nothing to say to her. 

What did get him thinking was the way he was feeling and the way he and Julie had somewhat 'bonded' at the cliff, it was weird and after talking with her about their pasts he just felt...different, he felt warm somehow and that fact made him sick. He hated feeling mushy on the inside that was just out of his character, if only the guys saw him the way he was now; David snickered.

He knew that Paul would point and laugh at him and call him a wuss, Dwayne would have given a disapproving stare and probably would have shook his head in disbelief, and Marko would have run around the cave taunting him and call him names. David frowned, they wouldn't be able to do those things...they were dead, even now it was still hard for him to grasp that fact.

He had to get them back, and soon the family had to be together.

He only hoped that that ghost Rayne did know a way to revive the boys otherwise he'd be one pissed off blond, again he snickered, what kind of revenge could he take upon a spirit? What a stupid thought, still that spirit was his only hope of any chances of the boys coming back and he had to do whatever he could to achieve that, sadly the only way to satisfy the ghost was by convincing Julie to trust him and so far he was sure he was not doing a good job.

After a couple of minutes of riding on the bike, David finally pulled up to the cave. Julie was the first to get off the motor bike, her long dark hair and skirt flowed in the wind as she did so,but for some reason her trench coat did not; must have been made out of heavy cotton or something possibly leather, though it did not look like leather to David.

David fixed his sight so that he could see what type of material the trench coat was and it was indeed made of heavy cotton, exactly why he was inspecting the stupid thing he didn't know. maybe it just bugged him to not know what it was, that was just David he wanted to know everything, and he wanted to know the truth behind Julie's past.

He knew that the more he knew about Julie the easier it would be to gain her trust and turn her into a vampire, that was a crucial part of getting the pack back as Rayne had said; Julie had to be a vampire in order to bring forth dark mother who ever that was and only than would he get his 'brothers' back.

Hmph, Easier said than done eh?

"Are you going to stay out here?" David snapped out of his trance when he heard Julie's voice she was a couple of feet in front of him she was just inches away from the steps that led down to the cave, but all David could think was 'finally! the kid says something' he was kind of relieved that he did not have to be the one to break the silence between them.

It was just to much drama to risk, in his opinion at least.

"Why do you want me to?" David replied flatly and looked over at the shorter girl, he saw that Julie shook her head.

"I was just asking, I didn't mean anything by it" Julie added quickly, David studied her expression and her tone; she was telling the truth, with his advanced eyesight he noticed how sincere her eyes had become, it surprised him at how fast she was starting to show emotion with him.

For some reason it touched him, psh whatever.

"no need to get worked up about it" David put a hand through his hair and walked over to the steps and began to make his way to the cave, it was early by his vampiric standards; barely twelve thirty AM. But he might as well call it a night.

"You comin?" David looked over his shoulder at Julie, she nodded and followed him.

Julie held onto one of the railings attached to the steps, Julie's hand slipped down the wooden railing without concern when she felt a sharp pain on her left hand, immediately she let go of the railing and gasped out as the icy sting traveled through her body.

David heard her and turned around to inspect, Julie was holding her hand tightly, David could see tiny bits of blood traveling from the center of her palm to the steps, his eyes went wide a little at the sight of his favorite treat.

"Your bleeding" David walked up to her and grabbed her hand, he looked at the blood on her palm hungrily he had to hold himself back from attacking her and drinking her blood and he instead covered it with his trench's sleeve to remove any temptation.

He needed her alive.

"I'm okay, I've had worse cuts" Julie pulled her hand away from David's grip, she applied pressure to the cut on her hand and soon it stopped bleeding, with that over with the two made their way to the cave.

Once inside David made his way to his chair and sat down or more like slumped into it,he noticed Julie walk past him, Julie found a seat on a nearby crate why she sat their made David arch an eyebrow.

Why didn't she just sit on the bed? It was hers now, it wasn't like he was going to jump her bones the minute she sat down on it, but then David realized she had good reason to ignore things like beds. It made him feel kind of sorry for her.

Pity, David realized he was pitying Julie, odd he really didn't care about things like this, maybe it was that near death encounter that caused this change in him but just as quickly as he thought of this did he think of Rayne, Rayne must have something to do with his change of heart, he sneered, he was sure the spirit had something to do with it in fact he was almost convinced.

"What are you glaring at?" David heard Julie and looked over at her, she gave him a questioning stare, he relaxed and the ugly stare on his face went away as fast as it had appeared.

"Just bad thoughts of certain people, or things" David cracked his knuckles as he answered her, Julie let out a deep sigh as he did so and again David focused on her "What?"

"Nothing" Julie replied, David scratched the back of his ear and grinned.

"Hmph, Liar your thinking of something" David said firmly, Julie glared at him; Oi that was getting really old, she really needed to stop with the glaring it just wasn't cute on her "I've only known you for a day...hmm well two days now if you count the hour but already I know when your lying really its as if you were my girl or something"

"I'm not anyones girl!" Julie suddenly shouted, boy, can you say mental?.

"I wasn't saying you were, I'm just saying your pretty flipping predictable kid and that predictability is something that I've picked up on meaning that I practically know when your lying to my face" David said bluntly, Julie just looked at him, she than tore herself away from the stare.

"So why don't ya just tell me what it is and I can drop it" David said coolly, Julie sighed again, David sensed that she was going to let him know what exactly was bugging her. Julie then crossed her legs under her on the crate she sat on, David thought that that looked a bit uncomfortable but did not say anything about it.

"That talk we had at your cliff" Julie began, his cliff? What a nice thing to say really, he never really considered it as truly his but oh well "Think you can forget about what I said about my parents...?" Julie said this while biting down on her cherry red bottom lip, David shrugged.

"I can't do that kid, unless you have something to erase that little tid bit from my brain than your damn out of luck " David murmured "Stuff like what you said is hard to take back once it's already been spoken about, besides your not the only one who told their sob story at the cliff"

"Yeah well...Can you at least pretend that I did not say anything about my folks?" Julie looked down at the floor, her eyes were gloomy and David noticed it.

Ech, Might as well just humor her, it's not like he would lose the memory of the conversation unless someone through a rock at his head, the problem though was that if he chose to humor Julie it would pose a problem in extracting further information on her, and would most likely make it difficult to understand her and earn her trust.

'Hmm, guess I'll have to work another angle then' David thought and crossed his arms "Forget what about your parents you didn't tell me anything" David said without much emotion, Julie looked up at him with surprise in her eyes.

At first Julie just thought that he was being sarcastic but soon realized that David was...actually being sincere at her question, she wondered why it was so easy to convince him to do so since she had figured him to be a guy who was no pushover. She did not want to continue thinking about his reasons for granting her request, she just wanted to forget that someone knew about _them._

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Julie said quietly, David huffed.

"Appreciate what? I didn't do anything" David said with a grin, Julie just rolled her eyes. Honestly the minute this guy starts to earn her respect he does something stupid and crude that forced her to through all that little respect out of the window.

"Idiot" Julie insulted David she stopped and she then yawned. David knew that she was tired, kid must have been up all day he was sure of that, meaning that she must have been in excruciating pain from the time she woke up which must have been early until the sun went down. David was kind of impressed at how she took the pain considering how long it took him to go and help her fix her ankle, but maybe she had been threw worse.

She must have been to tolerate a broken ankle.

"Your sleepy" David murmured, Julie looked at him with a huh expression on her face, David rolled his eyes "Your sleepy, you know sleep like when your body requests for you to momentarily shut down and rest to regain some energy for the next day?"

"I know what sleep is David" Julie said sharply and crossed her arms "I am a little tired but I'm going to stay up until _you_ have gone to bed" she stated, David cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh I see, you still don't trust me is that it?" Duh of course that was it, David always had to state the obvious didn't he?.

Julie frowned and bit down her lip.

"Can I ask you something?" David asked her, Julie glanced over at him with blank eyes.

"Shoot" was all she said, meaning go ahead and ask in _Julie Talk,_ heh. He nearly snickered, Julie talk the kid already had her own language according to David.

"I see that you don't trust people easily and I can see why, but do you think that there is a possibility that I will be able to gain your trust?" David said flat out, Julie looked down at the floor as he finished his question she started fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"I don't know, at this point I really don't know" Julie answered honestly, she did want to trust David honestly she did. But something just was not right with him, though he had not done anything to her except help her; she still felt as if she had to look out for herself and by looking out for herself that meant take caution at everything he says and does.

"Whatever"David said as he stood up from his seat and walked passed Julie, he was heading down to his haven to sleep, it seemed no point in going out since he had no one to hang out with and continuing a conversation with Julie seemed pointless.

"Where are you going?" Julie asked him, David looked over his shoulder at the girl with a smug look on his face, he scoffed

"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired too" David answered as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"But you've been sleeping all day" Julie retorted, this annoyed David.

"I like to sleep a lot that, that a problem _miss_ Julie?" David said her name sarcastically and she glared at him, she crossed arms again and turned away from him making both Julie and David face each other with their backs.

"I was just trying to say that There seems to be nothing down the way your going" Julie started "So why go to the darker parts of the cave" David huffed;Why did she care anyway? She did not trust him, and she certainly did not seem to get him all that well. He shrugged, what lie would he tell her this time, he grinned when he thought of a perfect one.

"I go to sleep in the darker parts of this cave because it allows me to give you the privacy that you seem to need and want, I'm sure you don't mind that do you?" David said to her, he heard Julie relax and accept his answer, he snickered triumphantly "See you when I get up then".

David walked away from Julie and went to his sleeping area, once There he sat down in a dry area and slumped on a smooth rock, he looked up at the iron bar that hung several feet above him and frowned at a sudden memory.

He remembered when Marko had joined the pack, Max had recruited him a couple of months after Paul had joined. Marko had not known how vampires slept and when he first saw the bar he had started cursing at how he would fall of while sleeping and how the bar looked better suited as a pole in a strip club.

David remembered that he and Paul laughed for a solid three minutes when Marko had said it. David recalled how Paul had asked Marko how he knew a bout poles in strip clubs, Marko had replied with a mischievous grin. Little pervert, but then they all were in a way since he and the boys had watched girls skinny dip at the beach on numerous occasions.

Exactly what girls were doing at the beach after curfew, David and the guys never questioned, they just wanted to see girlie bits.

_You miss them don't you?_

'Crap' David thought, she's back again.

_Well that is a silly question on my part isn't it David? _

He heard her laugh, David hated hearing Rayne laugh. It was weired hearing a laugh that came from no body, course he had to tolerate it for the time being. David knew that pissing off the spirit would be a bad move on his part, he did not want to risk losing his one chance to resurrect the guys.

"What is it this time Rayne?" David said flatly, he heard a snicker from Rayne.

_I just wanted to check in with you, I was observing you and Julie at the cliff you went too and I must say I am pleased to see that you are starting to get to her. Your story was a good Ice breaker I must add._

"Thanks, I wasn't exactly trying to make her feel sorry for me though" David cracked one of his knuckles, he did not like anyone pitying him he hated being the one that people felt sorry for. He then remembered how different he was asking and quickly a glare slowly crawled onto his face replacing the calm demeanor he currently was showing.

"You did something didn't you?" David said suddenly "You made me act like chump, I know you did didn't you Rayne? Admit it" he said hastily, Rayne did not respond immediately but he did hear a chuckle from her, he was growing tired of being the brunt of her amusement.

_You are very smart David, How did you know that I had something to do with it hm? _

"You made me act soft, I don't act that way" David said angrily "So how did you do it? How'd you get me to act that way?"demanded an explanation for the way she had changed him.

_Well, I just tapped into your mind a little bit, in a way I studied you and it just so happened that by the time that I was able to release you you were close to that cliff you so loved._

"What the hell are you talking about? How could you release me when I was already free?" David snarled.

_By release, I mean that I freed that part of you. So every feeling you have felt since arriving at the cliff is genuine, that talk you had with Julie happened because of all the bottled up emotion you have been keeping within you. You told her about your past because you yourself were sick of keeping it to yourself so in away the talk you had with her was caused by how insecure and hurt you were by your fathers actions when you were a child_

"That's not true! I don't feel insecure or anything! You made me act that way" David yelled at the bodiless vampire.

_You are responsible for your own actions, I just gave you that little push David. _

"Liar!" David shouted.

_That I am, but right now I am being honest with you. Besides think of it this way, your just that much closer to retrieving your family._

David calmed down a bit, Rayne had used the pack as a reasoning tool and it worked.

_Now that you know a little more about Julie, you can use your past to relate to her situation as well, and then once you have gained her trust we can turn into one of us and then we can start with the resurrection of your friends, and give life to the ** Mother**_.

David listened closely to what Rayne was saying, and immediately he though of Julie. That kid did have a similar background, but David sensed that hers was definitely worse. He was sure that Julie was not just beaten, with that sent on her he was sure that it involved a more physical form of abuse.

"Somehow I don't think we will be able to relate on certain things" David said to Rayne "And with the ways things are going I doubt she'll tell me the full story"

_Don't be so sure David, look at your sleeve._

"What? My sleeve?" David said shrewdly as he looked at his sleeve, dried blood...Julies blood!

_I had no intentions of using the girls blood, but seeing that she had harmed herself accidentally we can use it to our advantage._

"How? Its just Blood?" David questioned.

_You'll see David, You'll see._

"When-" David started but suddenly felt dizzy "The hell...what the...what did you" David stuttered as he lost consciousness, damn that Rayne.

_-_

His world suddenly became dark, and when he came too he was in an abyss. The abyss was dark with tinges of dark blue. David looked around him, nothing he was alone, or so he thought. He heard a voice, it was not Rayne's voice that he was sure of, it was that of a child a little girl to be specific..

David looked sharply to his right and saw a glow, he walked toward it and two figures became noticeable, he saw that one of the figures was a women with shoulder length brown hair dressed in a turquoise sun-dress; the women had a white shawl around her shoulders and was kneeling down on her knees with her arms outstretched.

David saw the other figure, it was the little girl he figured the voice belonged to she was tiny and looked maybe six years old in age. Her dark hair was long a little passed her shoulders, the little girl wore gray pants and a pink t-shirt it looked like it had become worn from playing outside. The little girl ran over to the women with the outstretched arms and only then did David realize that that women was the little girls mother.

Thinking that he could talk with them to figure out why he was here, he made his way over to them, he was maybe several inches away from them and they had not even noticed them, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, what exactly was happening to him?.

"te quiero mucho Ah-ma" the little girl said in a language David did not understand, the little girl's mother smiled as she said this and the two hugged.

The world around David suddenly spun and the little girl in front of him suddenly morphed into a girl of about nine before his very eyes the mother was no where in sight, he noticed that the girl stood in front of a casket with tears in her tiny eyes, David knew that the girls mother was in it. He just got that vibe and felt bad for the kid, he heard adult voices and two adults suddenly appeared from the abyss, a professionally dressed women and a man stood behind her.

"She has no immediate family in the area or in the country, she knows a little English but I'm sure she can be taught it if we find a proper instructor" the women spoke and looked over at the girl "make sure that she knows some English before finding her a family"

again the world spun, and David looked for the girl. He saw her, she still looked nine, she was sitting in a chair twiddling her thumbs, he saw a couple talking to that same women, they all looked very happy and shook hands, the professional looking woman stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Congratulations honey, we found you parents"

Time then flashed forward to what seemed like a year later, the girl was now in a room with toys her new parents must have bought her, behind the girl was the women who was the girls new mother. The women had bright red hair and looked glumly at the girl, the red head than looked to the door behind him where the girls adoptive father stood.

The man motioned for the red head to leave the room, leaving the girl alone with her adoptive father. David sensed something wrong and stepped forward and tried to warn the little girl but his hand went through the girls shoulder.

The man grabbed the little girl and tossed her on the bed.

A scream, and another flash in time.

That little girl was no longer There, instead of the little girl David saw a teenage girl of maybe about thirteen he could not see her face but David was sure that she was crying. The red-haired woman stepped into the room again, and David watched in horror as the girls adoptive father came in as well, the man slapped the girl on the face.

"How dare you run away! How dare you try and leave us!" the man slapped the girl again and the mans wife joined in and the two beat her senseless with their fists, after they had finished beating her the man instructed his wife to leave, the door closed and the man began to have his way with the girl.

Yet another flash in time passed and the girl was now taller and looked oddly familiar, the girl was tinkering with the door in her room it looked locked from the outside , David was glad to see that the girl managed to unlock the door and slip out.

The girl then walked down the hall in what seemed to be an apartment, their was window the the girl opened and a fire escape was right outside it, the girl climbed down the fire escape and then turned in David's direction, his eyes widened as he saw the girls face at last.

Julie.

His suspicions were confirmed...Julie had been raped.

* * *

I'm sorry if I have offended anyone, I can only hope that I do not recieve any flames, another update will be added soon, and please leave feedback for any suggestions. 

and Thanks to all the readers and reviewer for sticking with this story, I will respond to comments in the next addition.

Lady Cela


	7. VII

Rebirth

Chapter VII

He had no idea of what to make of what he was seeing, even more so when the memory of Julie walked right into him. David was not solid in this world, so when she did she phased right through him. And it was in that moment that David felt a sting in his chest and a cold hard rock in the pit of his stomach, images of his own past flashed in his mind. The terrible beatings his father gave him, the neglect,the starvation, the love that he so rightfully deserved from him. All lost, to a hatred the he could not understand, and one to this day he still could not figure out. But all failed in comparison to what he had just seen, and continued to view.

His father had never went that far with him. even his father ,who was a cruel man, had never stripped him of his virtue in such a vile way. He did not want to be here anymore, this place was bringing back to many painful memories. For Julie's memories were to much for him. There was a ringing, it began to get higher and higher, the sound wave that is. So high pitched that it began to hurt his ears, his eardrums began to throb terribly, the anguish was too much forcing to David shut his eyes and put his hands on his ears, it didn't stop and he cried out.

And again the world around him began to spin. The ringing growing horribly higher as it did so, the annoying sound was becoming to much for him and so David collapsed on the ground. Blacking out once more.

When he came too, he was back in the cave and not in the black-blue void.

"GAHHHHHH!!!" he yelled, With his cat like reflexes he jumped onto his feet with no effort at all only to stagger about as he clawed at his ears, David still felt the ringing and it was driving him mad.

Somehow he found it hard to breath and gasped for air in small doses. David glared and cursed at himself for being so weak. He was a vampire! he had to act like one, and so he stood up, his legs were wide apart as he ground his boots into the dirt. David threw his head back and he yelled, as loud as his voice box would allow him too. Screaming his lungs out helped, but he still hurt,the pain was no longer physical...but emotional. David was hurting...he could not understand why he felt like this, he just wanted to...to cry. No! He did not cry! nothing could make him cry nothing no matter how horrible it was.

He had to release it, he had to get rid of it...now!; and with a roar David punched the cave walls, he punched the cave wall so hard that small pebbles and dirt fell from the top. When he had removed his balled fist from the wall it left at least a twelve inch hole

_Unpleasant, wasn't it_

That haunting voice, the one he had grown to despise over the passing days. And he remembered now, the hate,the sorrow that he felt right now. It was Rayne who had caused it! Yes he remembered it now; that demon trapped in the neutral plains had done something with the blood that stained the sleeve of his trench coat, the blood that had belonged to Julie.

"What did you do to me?!" David fumed, his nostrils flared as he spoke.

_I did nothing to you, the blood on your coat now...that I did tinker with._

"What?" David was confused.

_As I said only but a moment ago, I did not do anything to you my dear David. It was the blood that I messed around with; ha! You would be amazed at what stories a single fragment of blood has to tell._

David eyed the blood spot on his sleeve, to a human the beautiful wine red liquid would have gone unnoticed, but to a vampire it was as visible as the newest born moon. But how could a spirit meddle with it? How did Rayne send him into that hellish void that was Julie's memories? how did she do it? Rayne was just a spirit.

A soul wanderer; caught between heaven and hell. Forced to roam the earth in a bodiless form until purification. The dead could not have such abilites...could they?.

"I Don't understand! How can you have so much power in this realm?! Your dead!!!" He shouted the deceased can't have that much strength!" David felt a draft, the cave somehow became more stagnant by the seconds that passed, such a thing that David never thought possible.

_Oh? is that so? Than how do you explain what you are my dear David? You've died before, twice if I recall correctly...well I am wrong the second time you were near death. The first time you died, if you remember, was when you became a vampire._

_The dead can have power, it is just limited for those who have no body as I have learned._

And that quieted him, It was true. David himself was dead, un-dead really,and he had strengths that mortals could only dream of. Of course those wonderful gifts came at a grisly price, Not that the feedings bothered him though.

_Of course, not all like me can possess such power in the great beyond. I am a special case._

"Exactly how special?" David sneered.

_Very special, but not as grand as Mother. She is the strongest of us all, sadly she is sealed away lost in a void of incomprehensible horrors, hell I believe is the word for it. And you will revive her through the girl you have selected._

"Julie?" David said her name hoarsely. David gritted his teeth as his breathing sped up, the images he had seen of her were still fresh in his mind. Shutting his eyes tightly, David shook his head and growled angrily.

Furious that he was forced to watch the events in Julie's past so graphically. Aggravated because of what he had to do to get his brothers back. Was there no end to this madness? No, there wasn't. And this fact frustrated him.

David clenched his fists, so tight that his long nails began to dig into his palm. He felt a cold liquid drip from his hands, he knew what it was without looking. A vampires blood was different from a humans, it was red, but the color was not as bold, it was lighter than a humans with a faint unpleasant odor, he wasn't crazy about the smell, but then David rarely bled.

_I see that you are growing upset, very well then. I shall leave you now._

That was the last thing Rayne said to him, at least for now. He was relieved, he was growing to hate this vampire in limb by the seconds that passed. David was left alone to think of what he would do next. What could he do? David had wanted to know more about her in order to get into he head, no he wished that he could take it all back and be rid of what he had seen. David slumped down onto the floor and put his hand on his forehead in an attempt to calm himself down. Unwittingly smearing his own blood on his skin.

David growled in annoyance and wiped the blood away with his sleeve. He looked at the sleeve he had cleaned off his blood with, it was the same sleeve that held Julie's mortal blood. David eyed the two stains that were now mixing together, somehow his blood was merging with hers. David shook his head and stripped himself of the trench coat and tossed it aside. There was really something wrong with him nowadays, with him thinking such fruity thoughts like of his blood mingling with the fifteen year old runaway that he was not so fond of. David frowned.

The reason why he disliked her so was because of her un-trusting nature and distant ways, now he knew why she was like that. Because of the man that dared to call himself Julie's father. That man he had seen violating Julie was not her real dad, and the woman beating her was not her mother; they were not her biological parents. David was sure of that, the woman in the turquoise dress and white shawl was Julie's birth mother, and she was no longer living.

Julie had been given to a family that she should have trusted, who should have taken care of her and shown her a love and security that a child deserved. How cruel fate was to give a child grieving the death of her mother such a despicable couple to care for her. They should have taken better care of her, even if she was not there own child.

David threw his head back and leaned against a wooden plank the stood up right in the background. He could not help but think of his own family. How his father used to bash him against walls until his skin bruised, or until he busted his lip or nose, and how his mother used to hide in the corners and watched in horror while choking sobs.

Never once did his own mother protest to his beatings, she never did anything to protect him from his father. The man he used to pray to god to love him. David scrunched up his face, his eyes full of pain, all he ever wanted from that man was to know that he loved him.

Instead he got beat, making him feel worthless, lower than a pile of crap. David could only imagine what Julie felt...she was like him. David scowled and jumped onto his feet, no! She was not like him she was nothing like him!what did he care about her anyway?! It was none of his business, she did not matter to him! What mattered was his family!.

She was not his family! Julie was just a kid that he needed, nothing more.

It was with those final thoughts that David finally jumped onto the beam and slept.

-

Julie woke up around the time the sun came up, it was surprisingly warm in the cavern that she had spent the night in. The canopy bed that she had slept on had only one blanket but the comforter was so warm and silky that it did not even matter.

Sure the cave was pretty stuffy and filthy, yet it felt roomy to her. Julie could not help but recall her childhood, back in the day when she was still with the person she loved more than life itself, back when she had friends that she played with until the evenings came and her loved one had to drag her home with tears in her eyes.

Oh how good she had it then.

Julie remembered how once when she was seven, she and a few kids tried to build the "ultimate fort" something she was sure all kids at seven tried to do. Julie and a few girls had snatched a piece-dried taffeta linen from her mother and tried to use it as an entrance to the fort, Julie and her friends had also taken broken pieces of wood and nails from a nearby construction site to try and build walls for their hideaway.

The fort was not grand, but it was a fun place to sneak away too. Julie remembered how she and the girls used to bring their toys and blankets to the fort and how they had also taken house pillows in an attempt to make a mini sofa to make the place more roomy.

Julie laughed out loud, how their mothers scolded them for doing that! She and the other children always found ways to bring homey things to their place, sprucing it up nicely to fit a child's fantasy palace, occasionally finding treasures in the streets to make the fort all the more lively.

In way this cavern reminded her of that old hideaway; With the old couches, chairs knick knacks and posters it felt just like being there. That place where she and her friends always went to, to dream of even better things.

Julie frowned, the better things seemed to elude her now. Julie looked up at the stairs and headed towards the exit, climbing up to the bluff. She wished that she could go back to those days when they were simple, but she was fifteen now. Hell she would have given anything to go back to that fort she and her friends worked hard on, to see if that old taffeta linen still covered the entrance... that was impossible.

It was probably gone now. Along with her childhood dreams and her mothers taffeta linen.

Julie reached the top, and had to shield her eyes from the suns bright rays. The view was breathtaking, the air crisp and cold from the ocean mist. She could hear the waves crash against the rocks below, it took her back to only the night before; where David took her to look at the spot of his.

It was nice to look at the ocean in the sunlight, nothing could beat a scenery like this one. The wind blew and Julie's brown skirt and trench coat followed in the wind as did her jet black hair. It felt so nice to be out in the open again, she was not in that dreadful apartment anymore, thank goodness.

She could finally see what the outside world was like again. Julie then thought of David, and what he had told her. David was also a victim of abuse, he too was deprived of venturing out into the world by his father, and now he was free to do what he pleased, free of his own father. Free of the pain.

The chocolate eyed girl looked out into the ocean blue, and felt a warmth in her heart. She wanted to trust David, especially after what he had said to her, she knew that he would not hurt her like that. But something held her back from putting faith in him.

Something just was not right, she could feel it in her bones. He was so strange, not because of his clothes, she kind of liked the way he looked;the pale blond hair, the trench coat, shirt, pants and boots were a look that she swore only he could pull off really and the earing looked cool on him. Course his arrogance annoyed her, he was too cocky for his own good, she wondered if he was compensating for his past.

Julie did however, enjoy his confidence.

Julie wished that she could live like him, free to do as she pleased with no one to hurt her if she did something wrong. No one to...humiliate her in that way. Julie bit down on her lip, she was not going to let that happen again, never.

She sat down on the steps and just watched the world around her, the occasional bird chirped and flew by as she looked on. Julie sighed and closed her eyes, she wanted to enjoy this new found freedom of hers.

For she feared it would not last.

-

It was dusk when David made his way to the central part of the cave. He still heard a ringing in his ear though, the sound was not as bad as when he had returned from the nightmarish world that was Julie's memory. The ringing was starting to calm down, but it was annoying the hell out of him.

Oh well, it was time to get back on track. David meant that, he needed to keep his mind on the resurrection of his friends. David knew that this was going to be an awkward night with what he knew now, he had to do his best though, he had to try and gain Julie's trust.

What the hell? Where was she?.

David scanned the cave, nothing. David then dashed into one of the tunnels that connected to the main, he moved around each annex room in such a speed that he was sure that he alone could have won the Olympics one hundred times over. Still Julie was no where in sight. David growled angrily and ran over to the exit, stomping on each step leading up to the surface so hard that he swore that he cracked a few of them.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" David roared when he reached the surface. David felt something crack in the inside of his head, he felt a warmth and felt a wave come over him he felt his boiling blood pressure drop and climbed the rest of the steps up, there at the very top. Was Julie, fast asleep in a fetal position.

"Damn kid" David huffed as crouched down by her, David eyed the sleeping girl and shook his head "Your such a pain in the ass you know that" David whispered, and sat down next to her sleeping form, he took out a cigarette from his pocket and thought about what he had just said as he lit the cigarette.

"Hmph" he frowned "Guess we both are"

David finished his cig and threw what was left of it over his shoulder. He sat next to Julie in the minutes that came, he looked her over like he had the night he first brought her to his haven. Her brown wool skirt was loose fitting, it practically hung of her hips, the t-shirt she wore was very baggy on her as was her cotton trench coat.

Those over sized boots of hers were tattered and worn, the bottom soles of the boots were beginning to split, they had lips. She must have gotten those from a trash can somewhere, because in the void David never saw any type of boots on her. When she was climbing down the fire escape she was bare foot as well .

David had enough of this. David then nudged Julie on the shoulder, not hard but enough to wake her. Julie fluttered her eyes and sat up quickly, she calmed down quickly once she realized who it was that had awoken her.

"What are you doing out here?" David asked her as calmly as he could, Julie shook her head.

"I don't know, i wanted to come up here and think" Julie looked away from him.

"And how long were you out here?"

"A couple of hours" Julie replied.

"In just this spot?" David arched his eyebrows. And Julie nodded.

"I know that sounds weird, but I liked it out here and I guess I kinda drifted off again" Julie scratched the back of her ear nervously, she did not expect David to understand why she just sat in one place and did nothing for several hours, she did however anticipate an insult.

Shockingly he said nothing about it.

"Forget it" David stood "Get up, were going out"

Julie did not protest and got up from where she sat, Julie gently brushed off any dirt that was on her clothes, she did not want to look dirty.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Boardwalk" David murmured "We need to get to get you something else to wear" Julie's eyes shown with surprise.

"What?" she gasped.

"You heard me! I'm getting you clothes" David said shrewdly "Don't make a big deal about it I'm just trying to help you out, I'm sure you don't want your parents finding you right? So your going to need something else other than that outfit" David added. Not that Julie had to worry about that, David could have easily taken care of anyone who tried to take her away from him.

He needed her, Rayne wanted her to be the host. And he feared that no one else could fill the role for host, plus; he could not waste more time finding another suitable host, he wanted Dwayne, Marko, and Paul back now! Ant the sooner the better.

"Well, you coming?" David looked at her and went over to his motorcycle, which was parked just a couple of feet in front of them. He got on his bike and waited for Julie, she said nothing and climbed onto the back.

She still clung to the back handle bar and not him. He was not surprised.

At the boardwalk. David parked the bike by a store that Max had once told him to visit in case he needed anything, Max used to be good friends with the owner and the owner had told Max that David and the boys could come by and get anything they wanted.

David and the boys had a reputation on the boardwalk, so it was odd that a prominent and respected shop owner allowed such a trade. David suspected that Max must have promised the store owner something unattainable to a regular human, David had no idea what it was. But he was sure that it was not eternal life, David did not sense that the owner of the store had vampire blood in his veins, so it must have been something else.

Max was gone now, so David wondered if the deal was still in place. Guess he had to check.

"Come on" David instructed Julie and guided her into the clothing store, many people in the shoppe turned and stared at them. A group of girls glanced over at David and giggled loudly, perhaps marveling at how damn sexy he looked in his all black attire.

David shrugged them off and pointed Julie in the direction of where the girls section was, he then told her to pick out whatever she wanted, including shoes and any other stupid girlie accessory that she desired.

"But won't that cost a lot?" Julie had asked him, she was reluctant to grab anything.

"I don't have any money on me" David said bluntly, that was no lie. He never really needed it, he had maybe ten bucks on him but that was it, Julie than looked at him with disbelief and who raised his hands up, telling her to drop it "I've got it covered, I know the owner, its all free so hurry it up will you?"

It took David at least another two minutes to convince Julie that she could grab whatever she wanted and not worry about it, and after her fears had been settled with she was off picking out shirts and pants and any other thing she could try on, damn kid. David was losing his patience, he hated shopping for clothes, thats why he wore the same thing everyday. Since becoming a vampire, Hygiene had become something of the past, another perk of being a vampire, you were always clean no matter what.

Finally after a half an hour, Julie had picked out what she wanted and changed into her new clothes. The new outfit Julie currently sported was a black knee length skirt, a navy blue top with two inch straps holding it up on her shoulders snuggly. She replaced her black trench coat with a black cotton jacket with long sleeves, the jacket was cropped so it did not cover her belly. Julie picked out another pair of boots, this time they were the right size.

David eyed her choice of wear, and shrugged. She looked alright, but she could have picked out something else in his opinion, she chose a few other items, but she stuck with that same look. Well she did look better without the trench coat on, that oversized thing did not suit her figure at all. Julie lost the brown wool skirt, and that really had looked bad on her, so overall she looked a lot...cuter, then she did before.

David cleared his throat, and towards the exit, Sneering at one old woman on his way out, the old woman had called him a drain on society from a corner several feet away from him, the woman had said it in a whisper to someone next her but for someone like David, it was loud and clear.

Julie was close behind him, and the two walked along the planks with the rest of the crowd.

"Why did you give that lady a dirty look?" Julie asked David quietly, David shrugged it off, he could not tell her about what the old woman had said.

"Because I felt like it" he answered "Come on, I'm hungry, and I'm sure you've already eaten the rest of that cheeseburger you saved from the night before" David said to her, Julie only nodded, she was hungry and she already had gobbled up what was left of her stored food.

"Alright then, lets go find something" Julie stated with no emotion in her voice, and walked with David to a nearby stand. Julie felt different tonight, like the tension between them had lightened up some, like he understood her now. Julie though nothing else of it, at least she would be safe with him.

-

A man with graying brown hair walked into the shop that Julie and David had just been in, a picture was gripped tightly in his right hand and he marched up to a store clerk and showed them the picture,the clerk looked at the picture and then at the man.

"Yes she was just in here about an hour ago with a local boy, she picked out a few clothes and left...is she your daughter?" the clerk asked him but he was off, the man looked around and ran into the crowd, looking for her.

He was going to find her, and she was going to be his again.

* * *

A/n: Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the delay, I really hit a dead end when I got to this chapter, i had no clue about what to write next but were good now! Also I've taken a bit of time to read the dictionary and thesaurus and I've picked up a few new words yay!. 

I also went back and added a few things to earlier chapters, More detail to be exact, hope you guys enjoy the rewrites and this new chapter.

I'm also sorry if I have offended anyone, with details on Julie's and David's pasts I wanted to give them a little bit more depth that would eventaully bring them closer together, I'm not sure if anyone is okay with that, leave suggestions okay?

-Replies.-

Ghostwriter- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, i hope this one lives up to the last one, keep on reviewing please? Your one of my favorite reviewers!.

David's woman- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope i wrote the reaction.

DracoMalfoyLover113- Hint strongly noted, -wink-. I'll be sure to credit you for the idea so stay tuned!.

Coca-cola -Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the story to the point where you read it all -happy- and thank you for liking my name! Review again okay?

The8thsin- I really love David too, he's one of the best characters out there. Julie story is really sad, I'm sorry that must be weird with your friend being named Julie too, but I hope you come back and read and review again.

Lady Cela (Key-Lah)


	8. VIII

Chapter VIII

It was a slow night on the boardwalk, and the scene quickly grew dull. It made David want to leave immediately after he had gotten Julie a new set of clothes, but he had to feed her, he had a ten dollar bill that he was not going to spend on himself anytime soon- so he figured he'd spend the green note on her. He seldom bought boardwalk food, not counting those cheeseburgers from his favorite stand, it's just when hungry; he and the boys used to just attack a delivery boy and take that food.

He purchased a few cheap dishes anyway; this would be his good deed for this lifetime-if you could even call it a lifetime..

Julie hesitated to answer him once he had asked what she wanted to eat, David felt that it was not because she still feared him he could see it in her eyes that she wanted more than one item-and she did not want him to spend the rest of his money. That made him scoff, if ever he needed anymore cash all he needed to do was take it from his next kills pocket, Surf Nazi'swere still around even though their leader had since _mysteriously_ disappeared- thanks to David and his boys. And that damn gang always looted from stores on the boardwalk and always had a pocket full of something of good use.

One time David had even found a _substance_ of good use. Sadly it had no real affect on him and the boys who had smoked the drugs, apparently being vampires was what made the stuff null to them.

Money was the least of his concerns though, there was no need to worry about it. With this thought David ordered Julie a huge meal-well the meal only consisted of a cheeseburger with a side of fries,onion rings, some chicken fries and cotton candy. It was a lot considering he got that much for only ten bucks, David knew that he should have paid more, but the female cashier seemed to have a thing for him. Funny what a silly girl's crush can get you.

The look in Julie's eyes said it all once he handed her the lot. Her eyes lit up when David told her that it was all hers and she could eat it all now or later at their hideout, David heard her sniff then. Oh great! Was she going to cry? Just because he gave her nasty greasy human junk food?. David stopped himself from bringing her down from her simple high. To her; that junk food looked like a feast meant for a king or queen, and not a potential artery clog.

David looked away for a second and then turned his attention back on her. Julie was getting stares from people walking by their table- and for good reason she was eating like a pig!. Julie stuffed fry after fry into her mouth before shoving a greasy onion ring their after, she bit into her cheeseburger and took a huge bite from her cotton candy before moving back onto a fry. David held back from laughing his ass off and instead bit down on his itching lip, he felt like he had just did something right for a change- the minute another person gave her an odd stare David was quick to shoot them a nasty glare of his own.

"Her boyfriend should teach her some table manners" David heard an ugly man say to his skinny female companion and David shot him the nastiest death glare he could muster up, it made the man shiver and quicken his pace-dragging the gaunt unhealthy looking female companion along with him. David was still pissed though, how dare that wimp call him Julie's boyfriend? Him? David tied down by one girl? yeah that'd be the day.

The day that he'd pick a permanent woman to stand at his side would be the day that hell froze over, and David was sure that it would not be happening anytime soon.

"What are you glaring at?" David focused his attention back on Julie who was stuffing yet another onion ring into her mouth, she was speaking with her mouth full but luckily not one drop of food fell from her lips.

"Didn't you ask me that same question earlier?" He quipped, Julie's lip quirked as if to show amusement but no smile formed. Instead she grabbed another onion ring and chewed away at her food. A few minutes later it was all gone, and they were free to leave. After throwing away the essentials, Julie blushed and looked down at the floor.

David quirked his left eyebrow and asked her what was wrong, insensitively of course, the only way he knew how to ask a question.

"I need to use something" her face turned red, and David grew annoyed.

"What? What do you need to use-" He stopped once he realized what she meant, the restroom. David coughed in an effort to be rid of his own embarrassment, David told her where she would find the restroom and waited for her to return. Jeez, couldn't get any weirder than that...or could it?.

Julie was a complicated kid, and kids needed to be taken care of, it was cramping his style. David leaned against a nearby rail and eyed the crowds before him; not surprisingly groups of kids his age-or the age he was stuck at for the rest of his time on this earth- marched by him all chatting lively, each kid taking time to make fun of someone on the boardwalk. David could not help but feel, as shocking as this may sound...a little lonely.

Yes, he missed his gang. He missed the guys, he missed cruising the woods and beach at night on their bikes. He missed sitting on the rails and scoping out potential "_blood donors_". David had to wonder how much longer he'd have to babysit Julie before he got to see Paul, Marko and Dwayne. The girl was already starting to add to much drama in his 2nd life, when he had more important matters at hand, like getting revenge on Michael and his little friends.

David looked around him, none of the members from Michael's brood seemed to be on the boardwalk tonight, in fact he had not seen those comic book nerds from that shop either. He recognized the comic book frogs, he had traded glances with them a few times but had never seen them as a threat; and he still did not see them in that light...so to speak. Those Frog boys just got lucky that night, note that they will need more than luck the next time they were within ten feet of one another.

Usually David would go in search of his pray, he'd just have to restrain himself for a little while longer.

No less than six minutes later; Julie was rushing back towards him. David at first let out a sigh of relief, because it meant that they would be leaving now. Wait...something was not right, Julie's face was masked with that of dread and horror-an emotion that had been eternally burned into his mind. Her already pale skin had become shockingly whiter; making her anemic state appear worse than before. something David had not thought possible.

Curious, David dashed towards her and met her halfway, Julie crashed into him-hard. David's hands instinctively reached up;grabbing her forearms and if not for David's quick reflexes she would have surely fallen down and cracked her head open again.

"_Now_ what the hell is the matter with you?" David said with satire, Julie looked up at him her eyes shook with such helplessness that it momentarily caused David to worry. Julie began to shake all over, she looked as if she were about to faint at any second. David had no choice but to yell at her.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you all freaked out?!" David shouted, so loudly that bystanders turned their heads. Julie's lips quivered as she finally mustered up the strength to spill out what she had to say.

"H-he's here...he's after me! He saw me!" She had said, her voice so low that it cracked.

"Who?"David asked sharply-his mind quickly raced back to what he had seen earlier, and for some reason hoped that it was not the person who he believed had seen her..

"My dad" Julie croaked, and that was all David needed to hear. And in that second, David used his useful eyesight to scan the crowd and look for the man that Julie called her 'dad' he already knew what he looked like, and spotted him instantly.

David growled, he hated this man already. How David would have _loved_ to teach this guy a lesson now that he was here only feet away. Tragically he'd have to save that for another time. David knew that he had to get Julie out of here-otherwise his task would be at risk. Escape would have been easier if she had known his secret. But Julie was oblivious of his true power as far as David knew, he'd have to play it cool and take her back to the bike and head back out to the cave. Sounded simple enough...yeah, _sounded_.

"How fast can you run?" David asked the youth at the same time he moved his arm over her shoulder, his gloved hand gripped her bony arm as he did so.

"W-what?" Julie was wide eyed, the trauma this kid was going through at the moment, and now with his arm around her-David was sure that she must have been spazzing out inside. David sensed the man coming closer and just began to walk with Julie, almost dragging her from the spot.

"When I say run, you run" David commanded while keeping his voice barely above a whisper. Julie at this point said nothing and only nodded while quaking in fear of being taken back to that apartment by her foster father. Quickening their pace, David held onto her tighter, so far so good. They had not been spotted, just a little while longer and hopefully the odd pair would be too far from the man's sight.

That hope was soon thwarted.

"Julie!!!" A deep voice cried out "Julie! Julie! Its dad! You! What are you doing with my daughter someone stop him!"

Dammit! So much for a sneaky get away.

"Run!" David bellowed and quickly took hold of Julie's hand and ran for it. If anyone had reacted to the mans command, Neither David or Julie stopped to look and see-for David had the strength of a dragon and easily pushed people out of his and Julie's way without making much effort. Still the man was going to catch up with them do to the fact that David could not use his power in front of all these people. He had to think fast.

Quickly glancing over his shoulder, David saw that Julie's foster father was caught up in the middle of a crowd all the while yelling for him to stop and to return his so called daughter. David took the opportunity to hurriedly climb down a small flight of steps and onto the beach where the shadows of the boardwalk could easily hide him and the runaway fifteen year old.

The sand practically flew everywhere as he and Julie dashed to the nearest nook to hide. Hiding was something he hated to do, it was against David's nature, he never liked feeling like the hunted- he should have been the one doing the hunting! The shame this man was making him feel now, the man was going to pay for this insult, David swore this as he grabbed Julie and pressed her frail frame against him in the dark nook.

This man that dare call himself Julie's father was pissing him off. David wanted so badly to rip this guys throat open right about now. David began to feel his knuckles tighten, despite the fact that they were protectively around Julie's shoulders. Dammit, what a mess!, none of this would have happened if the guys were still around, he was sure of that.

David heard footsteps. To a humans ear the sound of those steps would have easily been softened by the sand, to David those steps rang loudly as if on planks. He knew who they belonged to and instinctively David gripped Julie and pushed her to the ground in the nook they were hiding in.

"Keep quiet and whatever you do don't move" David ordered Julie in a whisper. Julie nodded-nodding seemed to be the only thing that she was able to do now, especially with how tightly pursed her lips were.

Moments later, a figure stood before them. Ten feet away to be precise. The figure looked around several times, obviously unable to make out the pair hiding in the darkness. The man quickly cried out Julie's name again and ran off. David could not risk running out of the shadows with the chosen just yet,he had to wait until the man was gone. A vicious thought popped into his head then, if left Julie here; he could follow her adoptive father and be rid of him then and there. Put an end to any future problems...yes! That was what he was going to do. He needed to quench his thirst for blood anyway, no one would miss scum like that man now would they, Julie sure as hell would not! Not after what that man had done.

The thought was tempting, and he was more than up for the kill, if not for the girl. Looking down at the slightly shorter Julie;David saw that she was quivering even worse than before and clinging to him for dear life, he could feel her heart beating furiously as well as hear it. The Air around them was as cold as her skin was pale.

For whatever reason why, he would not figure out his feelings he felt at the time, or the actions there after. Maybe it was pity, David would never quite figure out. For some reason, he just held her tighter, letting Julie find security in his arms, there were no words...only her tears-which slid silently down her pale cheeks in two crystal clear lines. The fifteen year old was doing her best to keep her self from whimpering in fear that her adoptive parent were still within hearing distance by burying her face in Davids chest, begging him somehow without words to take her away from here, far away.

Something he was willing to do for he still needed her.

-

David let a few more minutes pass before finally leaving their hiding place even though David had known the wait was unnecessary. The man with graying brown hair was long gone, David could sense that. He only hid there with Julie to calm her down, it took awhile, but by the time they returned to his bike she had slightly recovered from the shock enough to keep her hold on him on the way back to the sunken hotel by the seaside.

The tide was up, so David had been especially careful on the way back inside. It was a menace to him, running water that is. A single splash would not have killed him but it would have burned his skin,that would have revealed to Julie that he was no longer human, and we could not have that just yet now could we?.

Suspicion of his vampirism was far from Julie's mind as David could tell. Julie had already figured out that he was far from normal, exactly how different he was from other people she had not yet figured out. Not that it was her concern at the moment. David sensed an overwhelming wave of agony and distress from Julie.

Obviously the close encounter with the man who had hurt her so many times had phased her greatly, in her mind, David figured that the man was going to find her again and take her back to the apartment David had seen in his forced vision compliments of Rayne. David was not about to let that happen, not after all the crap he had to go through to get her, and certainly not when he was so close to reviving the fallen friends he had called brothers.

This incident could not happen again, David was hell bent on going through with his plan with Rayne, and the only way was to keep Julie safe from being tracked down again. Isolation from the rest of the town seemed like a good idea, but David quickly nixed that idea. He simply could not stay put, David was far to restless to stay in the cave night in and night out...so to speak. Having the urges of young male, David like to go out and hit the town.

It would make sense to just stay away from the popular parts of Santa Carla right? And that meant the boardwalk, his favorite hangout. Damn!. David huffed, defeated. For now he'd just have to steer clear of his regular spots and simply wait to get his revenge on those that took the guys away from him. As frustrating as that did sound to him.

David had to face another dilemma...cheering Julie up.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Julie was laying down on her bed (stars old bed) in fetal position, she was on her side so her back was facing him. His boots were heavy and emitted the sound of dirt crunching against old concrete under his weight as he traveled to her side. David kept silent and took a seat on an old but sturdy wooden desk next to the bed.

"Tough night isn't it?" David said flatly, eyes wondering over to her near skeletal figure. No reaction. It was no surprise to him, he was not good at comforting girls, he was used to ordering Star around but had never needed to comfort the poofy haired wannabe gypsy. Who would want to?. How did this whole process go anyway?.

"He ain't gonna find you out here you know" David continued calmly "Were a long ways from town, and no one there even thinks this place is capable of housing anyone" David stopped, waiting for her to say something, the silence only deafened, he knew that she was listening. Maybe she was doing the girl thing, you know, when girls want to be left alone and don't talk to anyone. Maybe it would be best to just leave her alone, who needed this drama anyway? It was out of his department anyhow.

David then got up, to move somewhere else, maybe to be by himself for awhile. Reminisce or something. That was when he stopped, and memories flashed threw his mind. The image of her being abused, mixed with his own life experiences. That feeling of pity and shame came back, and just when things were going so well..he. (----sarcasm BTW)

"I won't let him find you Julie, I'll protect you, whether you want me to or not" He looked away "You need me as much as I need you..." David walked away, saying nothing else already surprised with what he had said himself, was this really him speaking? It was certainly not of his own will.

David heard her moving for the first time since he began speaking, her shifting was that of being startled, but he did not look back at Julie, there was no reason too.

* * *

Hey everyone, it's been awhile huh? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all for reviewing and taking the time to read this story, and special thanks to the person who sent me the petition of the lost boys movie, Surfing vampires? WTF? (- frowning -) I wonder what Kiefer and Joel have to say about that?. 

About this chapter by the way. I made David's soft side come out (ee please don't hurt me! - . -) I wanted to show a little bonding between our reluctant anti hero and his new friend...??? ... I don't think David is that full of hate..he did cry for Marko after all right? I just hope its alright with all of you.

Responses.

_Ghostwriter_- I'm very happy to hear that you were pleased with the result of the last chapter, and thank you so much for your kind words, i've been reading this writing book and I'm happy to here that the lessons are showing up in the story. Hope to see you review again!

_Vinyl Victory_- David was always my favorite too, Marko being my crush though heheh. Glad your enjoying the story and getting to know David's character better (even if it is a fan interpretation lol) Julie is a complex character for me, its getting harder and harder to write about her because of her past and me not wanting to offend anyone, but I'm so glad that you like her and hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!.

_HermioneandMarcus_- Thanks! It means a lot when someone says that they really liked the story, I hope you'll still take the time and keep reading and reviewing, and i hope this chapter will be to your liking.

DracoMalfoyLover113: Hey you! Thanks for reviewing again, sorry it takes so long for updates by the way, i get so lazy I guess. And sorry for not reviewing your stories, again me lazy lol. Don't worry i'll keep on writer. Oh yeah...YOU ARE AWESOME..ER!


	9. IX

Chapter IX

It was around two am, David was getting ready to leave for a few hours, without Julie. For the first time since the hour that she came into his life, he was leaving her alone. He knew that she would be safe.

Julie would not worry for him, or for her safety. Since she was resting peacefully on the bed with a warm comforter that would protect her from the cold for the rest of the night. He was going out to clear his mind and among other things-to feed. It was the perfect time to do so since his charge was out of his hair for the time being.

He was not completely alone, it seemed with Rayne around that a moments peace was far from his grasp. Rayne nagged on and on about how he needed to do this and that, tasks that seemed too far fetched for even _him_ to comprehend. David ignored the bodiless vampire for the time being, though it was a challenge at first since most of the things the trapped spirit would say to him would get on his nerves, he kept his mouth shut so not to snap and ruin his concentration.

Much time had passed after that frightful night on the boardwalk. About three weeks actually. But things had changed drastically somewhat. Trips to the Boardwalk were out of the question now, as David did not want another encounter with Julie's adoptive father in public. The reasons why were obvious, taking care of the old bastard would have been easier had Julie already known his secret. Exactly when he would be able to reveal his vampirism to the girl was the part that troubled David. Not because he was afraid of telling her. But because he was ready to get this whole thing over with.

David had even asked Rayne about what to do next. Rayne had replied with only one word. _Bond_. Yes , just bond. No further instructions were given after that conversation. Rayne would occasionally pop up, to converse with David about things that in no way were related to his task. Rayne did not care, no surprise there. But one other thing did come up.

A book. Rayne had spoken of a book that he would need, but she did not go into detail about what it looked like and where he would find it. If there was something that David hated most in a woman, it was secrecy. Rayne was keeping many of them at the moment, and needless to say;that was not scoring points with the platinum blond vampire.

At least Julie was warming up to him somewhat. She was still as quiet as ever, but now David no longer dealt with the hassle of approaching her first in order to start a conversation. When he was awake and in the lobby with Julie, she would begin asking him questions. Things like what they were going to do today and how he was feeling. David never answered the latter but humored his ward by letting her in on with what they would be doing on that certain day.

Knowing well that Julie had suffered starvation, and was already severly malnourished. David would take her out to the nearest food supply to feed her human food. Having spent his last ten dollars on Julie while at their last visit to the boardwalk, David was out of money, so he fed Julie things he stole from convenience stores.

Like chips and wrapped pastry products, a cold drink from the coolers, and even a few hot meals that he had been able to pilfer from certain restaurants. Julie never asked how he got the piping hot dinners, she just ate them and always thanked David for getting her something to fill her aching, starving,belly. Already David could see that she had gained quite a bit of weight. Julie was starting to fill her frame, little by little though. David estimated that she had gained maybe ten or twelve pounds.

It may not have sounded like a lot of weight, but it sure made a difference in the fifteen year old, she no longer resembled a skeleton, she was starting to look like an average girl of the 80's- minus the big aqua net hair do. although still quite thin, Julie's weight no longer bothered the blond vampire. On the other hand- David was having trouble finding places worthy of his presence to go and hang out at.

The most popular hangouts in Santa Carla were places that they could no longer visit, a desperate parent would most certainly search these spot if they were in search of a young runaway; who was in the company of a bleach blond (and devilishly handsome) young man in his late teens. With so few places to go to, there was only one other place that David and Julie felt comfortable visiting.

The cliff. His seaside spot. Strange how Julie began calling it their spot, David did not like sharing. He tolerated her saying of course, no need to offend her now.

"David..." Julie whispered his name one night at the cliff.

"What?" David muttered, while throwing rocks into the waves that crashed hundreds of feet below. Rocks that he could hear and see as they splashed into the tide.

"What's it like?...What's it like to be you?" she asked innocently, her hair flowing in the breeze majestically as she looked on into the distant.

"What do you mean by that?" David through her a side ways glance, his eye brows relaxed and his eyes emotionless. Julie liked asking him strange questions like this one. He no longer reacted to her questions with annoyance, not anymore, he had grown used to Julie and her out of the blue questions.

"I mean...well..you know." Julie shifted in her place, not because she was uncomfortable, but because she was having trouble putting her feelings into words.

"No, I don't really know kid. You have to explain it for me, I can't read minds."He replied calmly. Julie sighed, her face was turning pink.

"What I mean...well...what's it like to be so...care free?" Julie tilted her head upwards, her eyes wide and innocent. David did no react, not facially, he did however chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know Kiddo." David through her a wicked grin, Julie rolled her eyes at this. Suddenly the two were laughing, loudly. As if it were the funniest thing in the world. Sure it was pretty lame, but who the hell would judge them?.

That had been a pretty fun night, despite the lack of activity.

Stopping a few feet away from the steps, David found himself turning around. His boots crutched the dirt on the floor as he knelt down at the side of Julie's bed. David found himself studying her face, like he had down three weeks ago when he first brought her to his home. The change in her face was amazing.

Her cheeks looked fuller, her lips rosier. And the lines around her eyes. Less visible. She was starting to look normal, Healthier. David could not help but feel somewhat proud, Knowing well that he was the reason behind her change in appearance, and in attitude. Yes, it was all because of him. He felt...proud. David wondered if this was what Max felt when he had rescued him all those years ago, yeah, it had been about eleven years ago. If his memory served him right.

David recalled a night, when Max had told him about his lost biological son. Andrew, Maximillion's only son. Max had mentioned how much David reminded him of Andrew, the young son who had been tragically killed by an evil woman. A woman that Max never talked about except for that one time. Max never again spoke of her after that. Always; before the boys came along, Max would touch the top of David's head and mess up his hair, Max's way of being affectionate.

That made David happy for some reason, when Max messed up his hair. It was something that a father, or older brother would do to show love to someone close. At least in David's eyes. It saddened him that he would never again feel that sort of affection.

David brought his hand up suddenly,he missed Max, his father...his only Father. Staring at Julie made him think of his adoptive parent and that lost fatherly touch. Before he realized what he was doing, David was reaching for strand of Julie's hair, it was covering her face. Slowly; he pushed the strand behind her ear. Then moved his hand to the top of her head, David moved his fingers slightly and then pulled his hand back, and stood up.

"I'll be home soon kid, Good night" David turned away exited the cave.

He did not take the bike this time he opted to fly instead.

-

He found a group of Surf Nazi's near out in the woods, having a bonfire of course, it was easy pickings for David, he swooped in and attacked the group of ten with no effort what so ever. David knew that they carried weapons, yet no one really fought back. Cowards, the whole lot of them. He fed off the group for thirteen minutes, taking his time with each body by draining it of its blood.

Although his body felt replenished after being without blood for so long, David still felt hollow on the inside. The thrill of the kill was noticeably missing, it was not fun, this outing. Not one bit. It was just no fun without the guys. No laughing, no taunting, nothing. It did not feel right.

David finished draining the last body, and threw it down on the ground. He was about to bend down and throw the body into the fire before stopping, and looking through the deceased pockets, he decided to raid his victims pockets tonight, the surf Nazi's loved to steal and torture the locals, no one would miss them, or the objects from their pockets.

He took a few things for himself. He liked a pocket knife that came from the leader of this group, it had an eagle engraved on it. It looked cool So David put it in his back pocket. David found forty six dollars in total. Before ridding of the bodies. That would make Julie happy, money she could spend in convenience stores, it was only forty-six dollars but he knew that Julie would be grateful for it, if she was anything like him back in the day she would be happy.

_How sweeet, if I could cry I would._

"Shut up you." David Mumbled as he began to rid of the bodies.

_Your so rude, you don't even know what I am going to say. Really David, why must you act this way? It breaks my non existent heart. _

"I told you to shut up!, can't you see I'm busy? Besides I know what you are going to say, and I know for a fact that it's going to piss me off. So just leave alone will you?" David growled. He heard her laugh. She was not going to leave, it was futile to even try and tell Rayne he was not in the mood.

But then he never was.

_I witnessed what happened in the cave. It was sweet, your really taking to that girl arent you? Like a little sister._

"I don't know what your talking about." David muttered, trying to play off what he did earlier as if it never happened. At the time he had forgotten that Rayne would be watching him, he regretted his actions from earlier now, as they had come back to haunt him.

_Really David? Must you be so macho?. I am pleased, you are reaching the level I was hoping you get to with this girl. Soon David, soon. I am happy to inform you that you are going to be reuniting with your boys soon. Now that you are getting close to the Host._

At that David froze. Could it be true? Was the time nearing? Was Rayne lying to him? Toying with him?. His family, Dwayne,Paul,Marko...would they be together again soon?.

_I know what you are thinking...Rejoice. It shouldn't be long now. You'll be with them soon, continue your relationship with the host. I have a feeling that she will be seeing the real you soon._

David stalled in his spot, surprised by the what he had just heard, he did not know whether to be happy or, to be suspicious. The real him? What did Rayne mean?.

He hated guessing.

--

Wow its been forever. I don't want to abandon my story, I hate leaving things incomplete, heheh. I hope this chapter was enough to make up while I was away, I think I may have messed up on David in this chapter, I was actually blushing while writing that part with Julie. Which makes me think i did something wrong to Davids Character. Errr...I'm really sorry if I have. (bows a million times in apology).

Thanks everyone who read, oh! And I won't forget to reply!.

Ghostwriter- Thanks for reviewing! I'm finally getting around to that chapter, it should be long now, I'm really anxious to write them in.

Eveningthought-I'm so glad you enjoy this story, phew!I' thought i'd get a lot of hate mail for writing David that way, thank you so much for letting me know how you like the way he is portrayed in this story. It is pretty hard, sometimes I just want him to be mushy all the time lol. The Abuse is hard to write about, I really don't want to offend anyone. Thank you so much for your review.

Unkown.- I'm sorry if I have kept you waiting for this chapter, which i'm sure i have, sorry!. I hope that you enjoyed this one, and that you will review again. I really do think i'll be finishing this story soon, just a couple of more chapter and it will wrap.

NeverletRocknRollDie- -smiles- Believe it or not, reading your review was the final push that I needed to finish this chapter. It's really hard to write about what happens to Julie and David in this story, I actually get so nervous about the way I write that I end up taking forever before i update, but reading your comment makes my day.. Thank you so much, I hope to see you review again.

Thank you everyone! Please let me know what you all think, and don't hesitate to leave suggestions.

-Cela


	10. X

X

David came home late. The sun was about to rise, he had even caught a ray on his left hand. It burned of course, but the pain was gone within seconds of entering his lair. From the look on his face, one would think he was on something; happy pills perhaps. If they could even affect him.

The mask he wore was usually smug. Showing the world how full of himself he was, how overconfident he appeared to be. David wore it differently in this hour; he was happy. Excited, overjoyed!. Like a little boy in a candy store. Perhaps he was too joyful. Before he could stop himself; David was running through the caves, stopping in the center core and kneeling at Julie's bed. He reached for her shoulder and began shaking her.

He was not rough, he didn't think so. Julie didn't seem so mad when she woke up with a start. Looking up at him she glared, she was sleeping so soundly. Probably dreaming of something lame like sugar plumbs or something. Well, David could understand if she was mad about him waking her up. He sure as hell would be. He'd be less forgiving obviously.

"Why did you we me up? I was comfy you jerk!" the woozy girl slurred. Julie slapped his hand away and slumped her head back on her pillow, quickly pulling her covers up. In Santa Carla the morning air was always chilly, the salt that swept in from the ocean made it humid.

"Your being a brat kid, wake up! I've got great news." David chuckled, removing the covers back over her shoulders. Julie was feisty when she wanted to be, David kind of liked that. But now was not the time for that. He was happy, and he wanted to share the news with someone. He would have to change the story a bit, but he was sure that she would be just as fevered as he.

"What?" Julie mumbled, her eyes squinted. "What time is it?" she asked suddenly. Realizing that it was morning and that he was out in the lobby with her. She knew that it was morning from the temperature in the cave; it was colder in the morning. Julie sat up at that point, coming to the conclusion that whatever he had to say must have been big since he was out here with her in the morning. Julie knew that David preferred sleeping during the day in a different area of the sunken hotel.

Time in the cave didn't really pass that fast for her, sure next Sunday would mark her forth week with David. That was hard to believe, To her so little time had passed, for him it was quite the opposite. But in this entire period, Julie had only questioned David once on his sleeping during the day. A question that he had blown off rudely; not wanting to risk the same embarrassment. Julie chose not to bring it up again, she knew that she would not like his true reason.

Her gut instinct told her this. Oddly enough, she found it even stranger that he was awake now. Julie would drift in and out of sleep during the day but would hang out on her own by entertaining herself with the old treasures the lobby harbored; until David woke up to take her out. Julie could not help but worry about David's safety at the moment as well. Something was telling her that he was not safe right now; which was just as queer to her as his being awake at this hour. Julie knew that David could very well take care of himself-yet...she just could not shake that feeling.

"First off." David brought his right hand up, his hand in a fist with his index finger length ed out "I got you something."

"You did?" Julie eyed him, though still groggy- she did appear enthusiastic "Wait...did you go out? While I was sleeping?." At that David's face dropped, he knew that he had unintentionally hurt his charges feelings already, and it was so early in the day for that!.

"Yeah...what's it to you? Your safe, I got you a present. Besides I needed to be alone for a little bit, you know. I needed a reflection period to myself." Blunt, yes. Cruel? Maybe, but this was the only way he knew how to act. He needed to eat though, another week of deprivation and there was no telling what would have happened to him. These three weeks were the longest that David had gone without drinking blood. He had already started to feel his strength leave him, he knew that would have been in deep shit if he had waited longer to replenish his health.

"I didn't know that I was such a nuisence." Julie looked down. Guilt overwhelmed her pale face, and David sighed. He hated that her feelings were so delicate, they were almost as fragile as her physical frame!. David figured if she was going to be a vampire eventually, that he would have to toughen her up a bit. Otherwise the boys wouldn't accept her into the family, and she would just end up a play thing.

David did not want that, not after what she had been through.

"Your don't bother me, Really you don't." A lie, she did bother him at times when she acted like this. "I just wanted to be alone, I had business to attend to."

"OK...I guess I can understand if it was important." which it was. David quirked the side of his lip and pulled up an old rickety chair to sit on, positioning it right beside Julie's bed. He was glad that she had dropped it. He knew that it was her way of telling him to go on with whatever he was going to tell her.

"I found this for you." David reached into his pocket and took out the forty six dollars that he had looted earlier from his last meal. Julie's eyes lit up at the sight of the green, she moved her lips as if to ask where he got it from. But stopped, not really wanting an answer. Julie subconsciously knew that he had done something illegal to get it and didn't just "find it". How right she was.

"You like?" he asked her. Julie nodded her head vigorously. It meant that she could buy hot meals from local stands. She really wanted to buy a cheeseburger too. "Glad to hear that, i've also got some news."

"you said that before, what's this 'news' you keep speaking of?.It's got you acting strange David, your starting to freak me out." Julie was indeed starting to worry about David's state of mind, never had she seen him acting so...so...Childish. It was a whole new side of him that Julie never thought she'd see...and to be honest...it was scaring her!. Although he got on her nerves at times, she Wanted to David to revert to his usual ways.

"My family is coming back." He had said it. At that Julie's face contorted in confusion.

"You have family with you?" Julie asked him "I thought you...that.." she trailed. Right. He had told her that he was all alone, he had told her this one night at the cliff. David's lit face dimmed a little and his smile faltered somewhat. Caught in an uncomfortable situation; he cleared his throat and opted to say whatever lie popped into his head at the moment, he just hoped that it would be believable.

"I was alone, not anymore." David shifted in his place, then smiled once more. "Finding you, bringing you here...it made me miss my friends...you see their runways too. We lived here the four of us did. While they were here; it was a nonstop party. We were really close...like a real family." David wavered. Scrunching his eyebrows; he found himself feeling that sense of longing once more.

"Why did they leave?." questioned his charge. Julie's eyes were shining innocently, intent on listening to every word that came out of his mouth. She found this story interesting, David rarely talked about himself. Well, he hardly spoke of _personal_ things in his life with her, Julie wanted to know more about him. She saw this as her opportunity to learn more about her friend.

"It...it wasn't their choice.." David added quietly. The stern, moody look of his was creeping back onto his profile. Julie could tell. she had lived with him for a few weeks now, his facial expressions had now become easier to read .

"They were taken away?"

"You could say that." he stated with a quirk. He got up from his chair. The conversation was over. Just like that, nothing further would be stated after this, nothing concerning the boys anyway. Julie mouth opened quickly, hoping to say something to stop him from leaving and continuing his story. She closed it seconds later, defeated. David had to give her credit, she knew when to quit.

"Get back to sleep, maybe we'll go out later." David headed in his usual direction, he knew there were a few rays out. Hopefully he could dodge the sun's light and make it back to haven without any burns to his coat, as his hand was the only thing unclothed.

"Wait!" Julie cried out suddenly. David stopped mid step. He did not turn around to face her, he instead looked over his shoulder at her, waiting for an explanaition. Julie was pursing her lips together, clamming them shut in thought. He could tell that she was biting her bottom lip too.

Julie did not know why. But she could not shake off the feeling she had earlier. It was making her lungs tighten up, her breathing had become short and weery. She felt a small sharp pain in her chest, it was warning her somehow...and it made her worry. Not for her own safety...but for David's.

"Don't go..."Julie breathed. David eyed her suspiciously, as if she had something planned.

"What's wrong with you girl? Why don't you want me to go? I need sleep." David was sharp with his words, blunt. It no longer phased Julie though as she had grown used to his speech patterns. Julie was struggling with hers, she stuttered when she was at a loss for words.

"I...just...I don't know...can't you stay here?." Julie asked meekly. David took a step forward, he brought his right hand to his ear.

"What? Could you repeat that kid?" David spoke in an disbelieving tone, the hand at his ear exaggerated his question, as if he had not heard her right. Julie's face began to redden at his reaction. Never in a thousand years did she think that she would ever as David this.

"I don't want you to go to your part of the cavern...can't you just stay here?" the brown haired teenager murmured. Her eyes downcast and shy. David's eyes widened, he was unsure of what to do or say next, another first for him. Quickly, he straightened his posture to reclaim his calm demeanor, that told the world that nothing could take him by surprise or bring him down.

"Why?" he asked simply. One word from him and David knew that Julie would be scrambling to come up with some lame excuse to cover her own Hyde. Indeed, she was struggling to form a sentence explaining her queer request. Something told David that A: it would not be a good excuse. And B: she would be redder than a ripe tomato. And C: he should probably have to oblige. Rayne said bond, and a bond he had to do with this child.

"I have this feeling..." Julie trailed "I don't think its safe for you...ugh...I'm not good at explaining myself! You know that..." she blushed. Julie sucked in a deep breath of air, and looked at him in the eye. He knew that she was forcing herself too.

Julie did not like direct eye contact.

"Please...just stay...I know it's pathetic but...please..." Julie had lost her nerve. Ending her sentence with a plea. Leaving David speechless. He masked his profile with a stoic expression, hiding behind a mask that appeared unnerved, when in reality; the eternal youth had found himself dumbstruck.

Unable to analyze this girls need to have him stay in the center core. How did Julie know that it would be dangerous for him to travel back to his nook?. Had Julie discovered his secret? Already?. No, David quickly scratched that one off his mental questionnaire. If she had learned of his state, than she most likely would have been freaking out like the others had been. He was when Max had turned in front of him that first time eleven years ago

Now onto more important matters. How would he react to this? He could not offend Julie by telling her no. not after she had made such a spectacle of herself. Julie had done things to make herself look foolish before...but this one seemed like it would be the one that she would actual take offense too if he were to snub her.

David knew that if he stayed, that it would be crossing another border. Perhaps...it would get him closer to reuniting with the guys. Maybe this was something that Rayne would want. The center core had no light from the sun beating down in it, he would be safe. But as for his own sleeping patterns... he would have to keep his socks on. His demonic looking toes would frighten her.

Heh, David had to suppress from laughing at that.

"The other bed is too small for me." he replied at last. The pallet had been made for Laddie, the little boy that Dwayne had adopted. David had forgotten when they had found Laddie, but he remembered that it was before Star had come into the picture. It had been made specifically for that little kid, there was no way in hell he would fit in it.

What Julie said next surprised him.

"This one isn't." she scrunched her knees up to her chest, in response, David stepped forward.

"No, you'll spaz on me. Besides, I like to cuddle." He snickered. This was his way of handling awkward situations, playing it cool as always. Momentarily he had forgotten what he had seen in the void a few weeks ago, slipping in speech and speaking to his charge as if she were some two bit beach trollop. Wiping off the smirk, he glanced towards the girl. Looking for a sign that he had offended her, from her body language it was clear that he had.

"I don't cuddle." Julie said in a shaky tone. "But I don't mind...I don't mind if its you with me..." she spoke wistfully.

David could not bring himself to say anything. Instead, he stared at her, his face placid and unnerved. David glanced around the cave, looking for something that would give him inspiration to say something witty and or macho. He looked within himself and found absolutely nothing to say, certainly not without making a fool out of himself. He cold not take such a hit to his character. That was a price he was unwilling to pay.

Taking off his coat, David strode forward in the beds direction. Julie was eying him carefully as he did so, maybe it was because she had not ever seen him without his coat on. He wore a black t-shirt underneath and that was it. Without saying a word; David took off his boots. He had remembered to put socks on today. Good. Socks were unnecessary for him, but he liked the way they felt. Silly yes, but comforting.

"I won't try anything, you have my word on that." David finally spoke with his back to her. He heard her shift in her place.

"I know." was all she said. David and Julie both slipped under the covers. The two were fast asleep within minutes, David had been the first to succumb to the sandman. Julie fell into her slumber a short while after he had closed his eyes.

unbeknown st to David. Julie was smiling peacefully. She had conquered a fear.

-

Day break in Santa Carla had broken out. In an motel building somewhere by the town square, where most of Santa Carla's townies hung around during the day, there was a man with graying brown hair getting dressed to go out in search of a young girl. This man was an important business associate in a neighboring county, this man new that he was needed at the office desperatly.

He had called in for time off. He and his wife were searching for someone. A lovely young, skinny girl named Julie. Their adopted daughter.

"Really, the police in this one horse town don't know how to operate. If we were in San Marina they would have had her back weeks ago. Hours after she had run off." The woman said to her husband, she had bright red hair, and from her profile, would could tell that she was in her early forties. But was trying to hide her age by using make up. A trick that had gone in vain.

"I just don't understand how she got her...she must of hitchiked." Said the man.

"Her timid little ass?. Honey, she probably hid on a produce truck like that one time. Only this time she managed to get further than six miles out of town." said the woman.

"Don't get me started. I've been relaying that days events over and over, and it just gives me a headache." The man growled, he was growing tired of his wife. She was not helping him, not one bit, but then she was always jealous of his little girl. His wife hated the love he showed his little Julie, sure when she got out of line he beat the girl. But that was for her own good.

She needed to learn her lesson someway.

"What makes you think Julie is still here?" asked the woman "She's probobly run off with that boy that she met here." she had always known her foster daughter was a whore. Charming her husband from that young age, and now here she was off with some other male. Most likely sleeping with him. This woman had put up with Julie for the sake of her husband, who had ...needs.

"I told you already. He's a local, i've been asking around, a few of the townspeople have seen Julie as well. It's only a matter of time before we get her back. Then we can take her home where she will be safe." he finished confidently, his wife remained emotionless, unmoved.

"Do you think that she is? Do you think that's why she ran away again?" the woman asked her husband. Julie had run away several times before, each time the police brought her back, believing the girl to be unstable and in need of psychological help for making up a story about an incestuous relationship with her adoptive father. but she had not pulled this stunt in a year.

By last year Julie had given up. No one was going to believe a fifteen year old girl with clinical issues when the man who cared for her was such an important business figure in San Marina.

"If she is...than we have a lot to prepare for." Said the man with a smile. " I sure hope she is...you know how much I want this for us." the woman forced a smile on her face.

"I know dear...I know..." said the woman. "I'll go look for her on the boardwalk, you rest up and take up Santa Carla at night.

She and her husband kissed and parted ways. The woman took her car and headed for the park. She hated Julie, but the woman needed her back.

If her memory served her correctly, Julie last menstrual period came and went 9 weeks ago. Julie had skipped it. The woman knew that it was a good sign of pregnancy.

-


	11. XI

XI

Julie rarely dreamt when she slept. If she did dream, it was hard to remember it after waking up, but the dream she would have tonight was one that she would remember. She was one that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Even if she lived to be a hundred, she was sure that it would be a picture perfect memory. For this was not a dream, not really, more of a nightmare. She had always thought her life was bad, sure, her early childhood had been somewhat perfect, but the last five years had been hell to her; and never once during those five years had she imagined someone else having it worse. Naively; she believed that every other kid in the world had a perfect life, with no troubles whatsoever.

She was wrong of course.

Upon closing her eyes, Julie felt her body become fearfully numb. She felt on odd pressure in her lungs, it made her breath faster hoping somehow making her heart speed up. She felt a sudden sharp pain, and the world turned black. Opening her eyes once more; Julie found herself surrounded by darkness, the world around her had tinges of blue, but there was no one around. That was what frightened her; she was not in the cave anymore-that was for damn sure.

David had always left the fire burning in the center for her, so that there was some light in the center core for her to see. Julie was afraid of the dark, when she had told David that; he had frowned disapprovingly but promised to always keep enough fuel by the canister- so that she could keep the blaze roaring if he wasn't there to re-ignite the flames. But here she was no fire in the canister, her bed was gone, the knick knacks and recliner, the Jim Morrison poster too-they were all gone. The cave was gone, and so was David.

Julie began to shake uncontrollably, she was alone again, and in a world she was unfamiliar with. What was she going to do now? Julie began to cry, she couldn't do anything for herself, and she hated that about herself. As a child she had not been this way, so defenseless and weak, why couldn't she be strong like she had once been? Why did she need someone with her at all times? She sniffled, she needed David. Julie hated the fact that she was so dependent on him, he must have been nine-teen years old, that was her guess, But David looked out for himself he didn't need anyone. But she did, and now she was alone.

And with a sudden flash, she had company. Turning around; Julie saw that she was not alone anymore at least not physically. Julie felt somewhat relieved, until she saw what was going on. There was a little dark blonde haired boy, and he was getting beat up. He wailed in protest, the boy covered his face with his slim forearms, from the harsh blows. The man than swing his foot back and with a such a force, kicked the little boy brutally in the stomach-sending the poor child flying four feet across the room; hitting the floor with such a sickening thud which made Julie gasp and run toward the boy.

Down she knelt beside him, her skirt swishing as she did so; instinctively she reached out and put her hand on the little boys face. To her surprise, her hand went right through him. This shocked Julie, and she pulled her hand back and lifted it up to her face, checking it with wide eyes; forgetting for a split second about the boy's physical health becoming distracted with what had just happened with her hand. Why did it go through him?

Julie would not have the time to figure out her sudden ability to phase through another person, since the tall man who had just kicked the boy was headed back towards him. Julie shivered, was he going to kick him again? No! She would not allow it! Quickly, Julie jumped to her feet and stretching her arms out to shield the boy. He wasn't going to hit him again, not on her watch! She prepared for the man's next strike, only to have him speak instead; he was so close to her face that she could smell alcohol on his breath. She shivered once more, her foster father had drunk a lot, and he had given her alcohol too. She hated the smell, and the taste of that revolting man made creation. It made her sick, sick enough to throw up. She would endure it, for now, for the little boy.

"You are not allowed to eat with us! You have shit for brains or something? Don't care if you're my son, I don't want you eating with us or going outside! Understood?" The man bellowed into Julie's face, Julie cringed but she did not back down. The man growled and moved forward, walking through the stunned fifteen year old girl. Julie gasped and looked on in horror as the man began to beat the boy once more. She mouthed the word "stop!" but nothing came out. Julie brought her hand to her throat and gulped, was this real? Was she real? What was going on? Why couldn't she help the boy? That poor little boy who lay writhing in pain before her, as he took a heavy fist to his face, over and over again, Julie felt tears in her eyes once more. She felt helpless, how was she to help this boy?

"Daddy…Daddy…please leave him alone." A Girl around Julie's age suddenly came into her sight, she was smaller, but she was defiantly fifteen. The girl walked in slowly, looking thin and malnourished; nervously she walked up to the man that was her father. "Please Daddy…leave him alone mommy will be here soon." The girl plead with her father to stop beating the boy, the man stopped momentarily and eyed the girl from the corner of his eye. He smiled at her and nodded; he reached for the girl and wrapped a heavy arm around her waist. The girl blanched, but did not protest. When the man lead her into a nearby room.

The beaten boy on the floor looked at the girl with black eyes, shutting them tightly as the door closed. Behind the man and his daughter. Julie heard the girl cry out painfully, it was then that Julie covered her own ears. And fell to the floor onto her knees beside the boy. She knew what that man was doing, her foster father had done the same thing to her, weekly at first, then every other day or so, before it became a nightly ritual. She wanted to scream. Julie wanted to yell at that man to stop! he was raping _his_ own daughter….his own flesh and blood!. How could he? How could anyone? Why? Why was she seeing this? She wondered. Why was she being forced to sit back and witness another girl's torture?

Julie wanted to get away from here, far away. At that moment, the world spun again. And Julie, whom was still sitting in her place, was in another room. The little boy was there, and so was his violated older sister the two were sitting on the sister's bed. She held a cup in her hand; Julie watched on, what was the girl going to do? Julie eyed the cup as the girl touched the little boys face, soothingly, lovingly, she kissed the boy on his forehead and patted him on the shoulder. The boy was in tears.

"I'm going to sleep, Daddy can't get me there, and I want you to you run away okay? You are young, you still have chance little guy, as soon as you can just get away from our daddy. And live…live for the both of us." The girl smiled, though her cheeks were red and wet with tears as well. The boy nodded and hugged his sister tightly, the girl pulled away from his hug slowly. And without hesitation, the girl drank every ounce in her cup.

Again the world spun.

But the little boy stayed with her, Julie looked at him, and reached for his hand, this time she did not go through him, the boy looked up at Julie sharply, Julie gasped and mouthed an apology, as her voice had not returned. The boy looked at sadly and slowly he began to shift into a different person. Julie frightened by this quickly tried to yank her hand away. But his grip only tightened on her hand. Closing her eyes Julie pleaded for the boy to let go, that she meant him no harm. Just that she understood. Julie felt herself mouth this, but did not hear the words come from her mouth. It was then that she felt a pair of strong, familiar arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Julie opened her eyes; she brought her right hand to her mouth in shock. The person before her was no longer that little boy…It was David.

-

Julie's eyes shot open then, her forehead wet with sweat, the cave was not lit Julie noticed that the fire in the nearby canister was dying out and needed to be re-fueled. She heard the owls hooting from the exit, and knew that it was dark out. Yet she did not want to get out of bed yet, she the dream…was that a dream. Julie shut her eyes again, terrified by what she had just seen in her dream. She shook violently, what did it mean? Why would she dream that? And why was David in the dream? Was he...was he the little boy in her dream? He couldn't have been…could he? Without further thought, Julie turned onto her back, and looked to her side, where David slept. He was still there, even with the dim lights, Julie could see that his skin tone was paler, and that he slept with his hands across his chest. He looked….like a dead man. Julie reached up, and touched his hand, like she done in her dream, holding his heavy hand she carefully uncrossed his right arm and held his still gloved hand in between both of hers. She sighed; even in his sleep he still wore his gloves…but why?

Julie carefully began to unstrap the glove; slowly she slipped it off his hand. In her to feel his with her palms, upon touching his now naked hand, Julie felt for the first time…how cold his skin was…frighteningly cold. Julie looked down at his hand, and noticed his nails. At which point she dropped his hand and jumped off of the bed. He…he had claws! David's hands were not normal, nothing that nineteen year old boy would have. His nails were so long, and sharp, she could see even with the fire running out, that there was pink tinge to his nails, veined and disgusting!.

Julie jumped up and stepped away from the bed, what was he?. Julie questioned as she continued to step away she bumped into David's chair, his jacket strewn over the seat. She placed the palm of her hand down on the sleeve, of his jacket, his jacket was sticky, wet even. Julie brought her hand back up and suppressed a scream. Blood, why was there blood on his coat?. It was at this point that Julie turned towards the exit and ran. The blood still on the palm of her hand. She ran and ran as far away from the cave as could.

She ran for so long, finally stopping along a highway. Julie's breathing was rapid, and fearful, what was David? What had he done? The blood on his Jacket? Surely that must have belonged to the person he had stolen that money from right?. "He could have just gotten hurt! Maybe that's it" Julie's lips quivered wanting to think of good reason for blood to be on his sleeve. But in her heart she knew, she knew that David had killed someone, her protector, her friend…he was a murderer. She knew that he was different, and now she knew why, he was a killer. But he had never once tried to harm her.

"Oh god!" Julie moaned "What have I gotten myself into!" she brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She sniffled, trying to suppress the tears that burned in her eyes. What now? Go back to David? Go home? No….she had to move onto a different town…she had too otherwise she wouldn't be safe. Yes. That's what she was going to do. Run away again. Her father was still looking for her here, but she could not return to David, not anymore.

It was than Julie saw a car coming down the road, the headlights flashed brightly almost blinding her, she put her hand up to her eyes, to shield herself. Only putting her hand down once she heard the car stop, looking up, her skin paled, and her heart litreraly stopped.

"Julie…Honey!"

Daddy, Daddy had found her.


	12. XII

XII

The happiness she had felt only hours ago had faded, once more Julie felt the familiar feeling of dread and shame creep through her innards. She froze in her place, her body felt cold, and once again she felt helpless and in need of someone else. She gulped, and wrapped her arms around herself, as the man began to make his way towards her. The look on his face terrified her; though the man wore an expression of joy and relief, she knew better. Julie had seen evil at its worst, and she knew that true evil wore that mask to fool the innocent.

"Are you ok honey?" the man asked her, with a note of concern. Quickly his face contorted into a sneer "Did that boy touch you? Did he do anything to you?" the man grabbed her arms ruthlessly and pulled her to him, Julie gasped frightfully, feeling like a rag doll as he yanked her towards him and embraced her. She shut her eyes instinctively, it was how she shut him out in the past, she used this technique so many times before. Especially when he would rub her back, as he was doing now.

"I worried about you, your mother and I have been looking all over for you." He whispered in her ear "You have no idea how much I worried, I swear to god if that boy touched you I'll kill him" the man tightened his grip on her. "He didn't touch you right? He didn't have you did he?" his tone forceful.

"No…He was good to me." Julie whispered she was shaking in his arms; they were nasty, filthy and hateful. She wanted to pull away and run. Why? Why couldn't she run?.

"Good to you! From what I saw he didn't look like he was being good to you!" the man growled, Julie winced as her step father snarled at her. His grip tightened, she knew that she would have bruises from this, she always got them when he did this to her. "Tell me now, what did he do? Did you sleep with him? And don't you go and lie to me because word around Town is that boy gets around, you've just stuck around for some reason, so tell me what happened! No!"

"Nothing! Please I swear nothing happened!" Julie sobbed, and the man shook her. She shook her head uncontrollably. "I swear he's never touched me…" Julie sniffled, and the man stopped shaking her, apparently satisfied with her answer. The man changed face and touched the side of hers, smiling evilly at his adoptive daughter who shivered in fear from his touch.

"Okay then, I believe you. You would never betray me would you Julie? You love me too much, don't you sweetheart." The man said sweetly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Julie wanted to throw up, she hated him so much, she knew this man had something in mind, he would have her here if he felt like it, anywhere, and it didn't matter to him. She was just a toy. "Let's go home honey, your mother is worried about you, and I know you want to go back to your nice room. Right honey?"

The man smiled at her, he began to lead her towards the car, Julie knew that she had no choice, it was either go peacefully, or face an early whipping, she was going to get beat once she was returned home, at least she would be spared for now.

"Don't worry; you'll never see that no good hood again, he must of cost you nothing but pain Julie." The man added as he walked her to the car, Julie stopped in her tracks. David, had he ever caused her any sort of pain?. Memories came flooding back in that split second, the laughs they had, her and David, the smiles, the talks at the cliff, his feeding her and clothing her, caring for her as if she were his own…David had acted the part of father for her in this short amount of time and had never asked for anything in return…not even her body.

Not like this man, who dared call himself her father. This man who's moods would change at the drop of a hat, whom would beat and rape her at his convenience, she was his toy after all. No…no!!!.

Julie at that instant thought of David, his grin, his confidence, his embrace. His power, he did what he had to do to survive, he killed as well, she knew that, but at that instant she felt a spark. And that spark told her that she would be safer with David. Why? Didn't matter, she had to go back, she had to make a run for it. Back to her protector, She shut her eyes tightly, and then through her arms up and shoved the man as hard as she could- Pushing him away at least two feet. In the beginning she had fought, she had kicked and punched and bit down as hard as she could, but she was smaller then, in the past few years she had given up, She was bigger now and she had seen how good life could be without them, she wasn't about to go back now.

"Now why'd you do that honey? Come here." The man said softly, when he saw that she wasn't moving toward him the man scrunched his eyebrows together, angrily "I told you to come here. Now." He ordered. Julie shook her head defiantly, the man stepped closer, his patience was wearing thin and she could see this, quickly she stepped back. Taking steps backwards slowly, dead leaves and twigs snapped beneath her bare feet.

"Julie don't you go and do something stupid, do you want to get hit? You know what happens when you don't follow the rules." He had a note warning in his tone, Julie was familiar with it. For a second she did feel like giving in, she did not like getting beat up-again she thought of David, he was fearless, and strong.

"Go to hell." Julie spoke up, her own voice shaky. Her step-father's eyes dropped, his confidence seemed shot, like he had realized his power over her had faded. "I'm not your goddamn sex toy! I'm a human being! I hate you! I'm never going back with you!" she had never spoken like this in her life, ever. Her foster father seemed taken aback, his face twisted in confusion then he sneered.

"What are you talking about? You and I love each other, I show it to you every chance I get!. You always moan don't you? You enjoy it! So don't go and say something like that girl! Otherwise you're really going to get it!." he barked at her, moving in a step closer. "Get in there car Julie. Now!" The man ordered, he was serious, he was going to have his way, Julie knew that he was intent on it going his way. Not this time.

"Rot in hell you bastard! I never want you to touch me again!" Julie screamed and quickly turned back in the direction that she had come from, heading back into the woods as fast as she could. Her step father growled and chased after her, he reached for her shoulder first, tearing the spaghetti strap that held the right side of her shirt up, she screamed. "NO!!!" Julie shouted at the top of her lungs. Something that she had not done in years. The man grabbed her and grabbed a chunk of her hair, Julie yelped and struggled as he began to drag her backwards. The pain from her hair was so intense, she wanted to cry and give up, let him take her. A snap of electricity went through her then, soft though again she thought of David. With his image in her head, Julie screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her too.

"I'm not going back! Never!!!" Julie declared and brought her knee up and shoved it into the man's crotch, his weapon, the very one he used on her nightly. The man fell back, yelling out in pain, as he lay rolling on the dirt Julie took this opurtunity to kick him as hard as she could, she kicked him many tims in the stomach, ending with hard kick to his face. She heard a sick crackling sound after striking him in the head with her foot and saw blood spurt from his nose. She gasped in disbelief, for the first time she had tookin him down.

She would have time to gloat later, now was the time to run. Quickly Julie sprinted towards the cave, it was far, but she was going to make it, even without shoes. She had to get back to David.

"Julie!!!" she heard her father behind her yell, even with the blood pouring from his nose, he would become disoriented wouldn't he? He was running as fast as she was. "Oh god! Please let me make it back to the cave!" thought Julie, she had to make it. Not far long now. She did not stop, even though she felt out of breath, the man was close but she did not stop. Till she reached the clearing, the clearing to the cave!. Julie felt relief. She ran for the steps, only to fall flat on her knews. Oh god! Her legs had given out!.

All the running must have tired her, Julie felt how tired her legs were, but why? Why did this have to happen, she was so close to the entrance!. No!. Julie began to crawl towards the steps, she would make it to David, she just had to!. "DAVID!" Julie wailed loudly "DAVID PLEASE! WAKE UP!" she crawled on, making it to the first step. Only to feel a strong arm drag her back. Julie yelped, losing her balance her head hit the step at its heel, hard. Momentarily woozing her, Julie groaned in pain, but struggled to grab hold of on of the wooden railings, as her father continued to pull on her.

Looking up at the man, Julie could see how bloody he was, the damage that she had done to his nose had not slowed him down, it only made him angrier.

"You little bitch!" he hissed "You always have to do this the hard way! Always!" he shouted and with a hard yank of her foot, Julie lost her grip on the railing and felt herself being dragged, she yelped in pain, the railing had dug a few wooden splinters in her palm. And now the man was dragging her across pebbles and other seaside items. The pain was intense and Julie finally let a few tears fall from her eyes. She looked up in pure horror, the man was climbing on of her, he was unbuckling his pants, he was going to rape her. Right here, on the steps of her new home with her new friend. With David only a few feet away, why? Why was this happening to her again? Why right when she had finally found a sort of happiness. Why did it always have to be torn away.

"David, please! I need you!" Julie thought tearfully, as the man positioned himself on top of her spreading her legs wide, he tore at her underwear, he was going to go through with this. "DAVID PLEASE!!!" Julie shut her eyes tightly.

"AHHHH!" The man screamed, Julie snapped her eyes wide, the man was no longer on top of her, but she had felt a quick breeze. Looking around, her eyes became saucer like upon seeing what stood before her.

"So…You're her step-dad? I'm David, it's a pleasure to meet you" David grinned cooly, as he often did. Julie's eyebrows arched as he had her adoptive father held up by his shirt collar. Julie gulped, she noticed that the mans feet were not touching the ground.

"Who-what are you!" the man struggled to speak, he was choking on some of the blood that came running down his nose, Julie covered her mouth in shock, unsure of what to make of this scene. David through Julie a glance and glared at her before looking back towards the man.

"Why are her cloths torn?" David asked calmly, completely ignoring the man's question, the man choked and shook his head. David growled and shook the man violently with one hand, still keeping the man suspending up in the air by his shirt collar "I asked you a damn question! Why are her clothes torn? I just bought those for her? She picked them out herself! Why would you tear Julie's clothes? Huh you son of a bitch? Where you going to rape her? Is that it?" David shouted in the man's face lifting him up further before slamming the man's body down to the ground hard.

Julie winced, her step-father cried out in pain. David was on top of the man, he smelled the mans face and grinned. She saw David eye her, Julie did, she watched on in horror as David bent down and licked the blood that came from her fathers face. Julie covered her mouth, feeling sick and disbelief, why was David licking his blood.

"It's a good thing you showed up here. Seeing as my lady friend here has discovered what I am." David spoke cryptically, David turned his attention from the man who lay crippled under him and looked at Julie, he brought up his right hand and twiddled his fingers, Julie gasped, he had not put his glove back on. He knew she had looked at his claws. "I think I'll just go ahead and complete the show!" David said not another word as he dove for the mans neck, Julie's step father screamed as David drank.

Julie's face paled, and she crawled backwards toward the steps, curling up in a ball, she covored her eyes, in fear, only looking up again when David pulled back from the man. Julie screamed then, David's face had changed! He had fangs! His handsome face was now hideously transformed, he was a monster! Oh god! Why! Julie thought to herself and curled up into a ball, in an effort to shield her eyes. She heard David laugh.

"I think I'm scaring her, that's too bad, eh pops?" David taunted Julie's step father, who lay in shock beneath the blond vampire "Guess I better turn back" David shook his head, and his demon face was gone, he was his normal handsome self once more.

"Your…you're a monster!" the man gurgled as David stood up to laugh at him.

"that's what they call me, but you're the biggest monster here!" David said firmly "You raped Julie, I know you did! And I just can't forgive that sort of shit!" David paused "Say goodbye to your troubles Julie, he's gone now" David looked at Julie and smiled, he grabbed the dying man before him dragging him towards the cliff.

"No! no please!" the man begged, as David dragged him over.

"I'm Sure Julie said no, but you kept going now didn't you?" David glared, he looked over at Julie whom was shaking in her spot. The man looked at him with dread "So why, should anyone listen to you!!!"

"Please please! No!" the man cried weekly before David grabbed the man with both hands, and through him over the edge. His cries echoed down the cliff, tell the next wave came and washed away the evidence. David smiled, that problem was taken care of now. But he knew that there was no another to take care of. David looked down at his hand, he knew that Julie had taken it off of him earlier. He had woken up only seconds ago, but he knew that something was wrong upon waking up.

He had not expected this. Julie was curled up, she was shaking, she was crying. David frowned, had he done the right thing? David knew that he had acted in her best interest. Her Foster father was dead, but he had let her see him in his vampire form. How frightened she must have been. David felt, for the girl, he took in a deep breath and walked over to his charge. Julie cringed upon hearing his footsteps, she knew that he was coming up to her, she felt his heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you hadn't of had to see that kid." David crouched down and reached for her hand, Julie cringed again. She was shaking. "I had to get rid of that guy, he was about to hurt you, and I told you, I wasn't about let anything happen to you again. Didn't I promise you that kid?" he saw Julie nod. She tilted her head upwards.

"I knew you were different, but I didn't know how different you were." She was crying "What are you? Are you going to kill me next David?." David shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. Julie…I need you." David said this with sincerity Julie sniffled "I'm a vampire, you've heard of those haven't you?" Julie nodded, though she still had tears in her eyes. She was scared, David could sense that. He had just murdered the man that had tormented her life for the past five years, but seeing a vampire may have destroyed any reliefe she might of felt at the moment.

"I don't die, I will never age, I'm powerful. Nothing gets in my way kid, but I must feed. I drink blood, lots of it, I need it to survive." David said this slowly. Julie looked up at him, her lip was quivering. "My family, they were vampires too , they were taken from me. But thanks to you, im going to get them back. That is…" David trailed.

"What do you mean?" Julie sobbed "What do you want with me?" she was still very scared.

"I want to make you like me…" David added silently. He knew that he was rushing, he had blown it, but he had to act now or else. "You will have a second chance at life, live forever, and be able to care for yourself." David brought up his right arm and slashed his left wrist with the nails on his right hand. His vampire blood oozed out slowly, the faint odor was nothing to him but it was to Julie, he saw her cringe with disgust. Julie moved away from him, as David brought up his bleeding wrist to her face.

"Never grow old, never die…It's going to be fun to be a vampire. You'll love it Julie, take revenge on the woman, she's still around. Give yourself a chance to live by your own rules all you have to do is drink my blood. You'll be just like me." Julie eyed him, she sniffed looked at his blood, she lifted his wrist to her mouth and began to drink.

David smiled. His mission was coming to an end.

I hope this was up to par, thanks everyone for reviewing! Thank you so much for your patience! I'm glad to hear that there are still readers for this story. I'm so greatful to all of you! There are only a few chapters left! Yay! Hope you guys stay tuned!


	13. XIII

XIII

David watched Julie closely as she fed from his wrist; she shook, and sobbed while doing so, choking and coughing at times, David guessed from the pungent smell his blood gave out-but she did not stop drinking. Julie was trembling from the shock of tonight's event, David sensed confusion and fear from her, but he did not dare speak a word as she fed from him. He knew that they had plenty of time to talk later. They had eternity now, and soon the boys would be back and his circle would be complete.

"That should do it kid, you've drank at least a pint from me. You're like me now, so no need to drink anymore." David spoke quietly, taking back his arm and placing his ungloved hand on the cut he had made. David looked down and shut his eyes; he felt a sting from the cut as it closed under his palms. He felt the skin grow and seal, but he did not like watching himself heal, it sickened him for some reason. Funny, that he a vampire that enjoyed killing and dismembering humans would be disturbed by his own bodies' regeneration, he would have to talk to Julie about that someday, and maybe they'd have a big laugh.

He was sure that they would go back to the cliff and joke about it some other day. Hitting the town, or boardwalk was out of the question tonight, David knew that Julie was far to shaken up to go anywhere this evening, eyeing her; David reached up and touched her forehead. Julie's face was wet with tears, sniffling here and there; she flinched when David's palm rested on her head, but not out of fear of his touch, but because she had a large bump forming on her head. He shook his head.

"You got hit pretty hard huh?" David looked her over from head to toe, she sat before him on her knees, Julie's brand new clothes were torn, she had bruises forming on her face and neck, David knew that they would heal come the following evening with his blood now in her system. But still, the fact that she had gotten hurt on his watch pissed him off.

He had not expected her to remove his glove, his demonic nails came out when he slept, that very sight of his nails must have been what sent her running out into the night. David was angry with himself, how could he have slept thru that? It was so unlike him. What had made her go and check out his hands anyway? He would ask her soon, right after he was done explaining things to his charge; David knew that she would ask questions too, especially about his feeding form and her own transformation.

"I…I tried to get back to you…I got in a few hits before that." Julie croaked weekly, her voice was groggy from the crying and screaming that she had done. David nodded, smirking at her.

"I saw, you cracked his nose pretty good." She had made him proud somewhat, he liked that she had stood up for herself, he felt as if he had installed some sense of fight in her. David noticed how bloody the man had been when he swooped in and dragged him off of Julie; David had known immediately that she had done that damage to his face.

"Yeah." Julie nodded her eyes downcast, silence, the two said nothing for a few minutes just sitting there as the sound of the waves crashed against the bluff. David eyed her ripped spaghetti strap; the fabric was hanging on to her frame-barely, he looked to his right and saw ripped discarded white panties, Julie's underwear. He scowled, David was glad that that man was dead, he was so damn glad.

"Let's go back inside; we'll get you some new clothes tomorrow." David stated as he got up on his feet, Julie looked at him and nodded. She was about to get up when she noticed David crouch down, with a grunt he moved one of his arms under her knees and wrapped the other around her shoulders. Climbing back effortlessly, David now had Julie in his arms, bridal style, as he had carried her four weeks ago the night they first met.

Julie in response rested her head against his shoulder, she let out an anguished cry, and again she bawled, really letting her tears fall, her lungs felt relief as she finally let the pain she felt in her heart out with the loud cries that escaped her lips. David; surprised by this-said nothing, for once he could not bring himself to insult a girl for crying like a little baby. He would allow it this time and only this once.

Once inside the safety of his haven, David immediately headed for Julie's canopy, he lay her down carefully on the bed; then turned and headed towards the canister that lit the center core, and he reached into that old fountain full of knick knacks and grabbed some fuel and relit the fire that was dying down. Immediately the place was illuminated by the fire, David then went back to Julie's side. Crouching down by her bed, she had made herself comfortable by this time, her head was resting peacefully on one of her pillows, her tears were slowly starting to dry up, she was calming down.

"So…you have any questions?" David asked her, Julie nodded, he knew that she would. "Ask then, but remember this, I'm only going to tell you what you need to know and I'm not going to repeat myself so listen carefully-you understand?"

"I do." Julie answered.

"All right then." David cleared his throat "What do you want to know?" He knew what she was going to ask even before she spoke, since it had been the first thing he had asked Max after drinking his blood.

"What's going to happen to me?" her voice was so raspy, so silent. He began to explain what would happen to her, the changes that would occur.

The transition from human-to vampire was a slow and grueling process, David remembered that much from his own death, he remembered that it took a few hours for Max's blood to take effect on him. The blood did not work fast as commonly believed in folklore; the blood took awhile to travel through one's system. Max had gone on to describe that a vampires blood was like a slow working poison- killing the human slowly from the inside after being digested-where the spell would then break, transforming the newborns body to accommodate a faster, stronger creature. Thus creating a vampire.

Once the body was half dead, the pain would start from the body's need for fresh blood, a pain that would not go until the body was satisfied with warm blood. Even if one refused to complete the ritual; that pain would remain until the spell was complete with the first kills blood, either kill and become a full vampire to get rid of the pain or stay in limbo and deal with the consequences, David had thought nothing of it when Max had turned him. He had gone out and killed the following night of his transformation.

Julie's face remained blank, she stared ahead as he finished explaining this to her. David stopped and looked at her, his face stern.

"You are going to be a bit tired, but you'll be alright. Any other questions?" David waited, Julie sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were earlier?" David held back from scoffing at that.

"Would you have stayed if I'd told you sooner?" he remarked with a snort. Julie shook her head.

"I guess not." she blushed; David scratched the back of his ear. Waiting for another question. "Were you as scared as I am? I mean finding out that vampires exist?" now that was an interesting question. David was not about to answer that one honestly though, he had an image to uphold.

"What do you think?" he answered stoically, they both got quiet then. The silence was uncomfortable, again Julie spoke up.

"Your friends…the one's you were talking about earlier…are they vampires too?" that was an easy one.

"Yes…They are vampires…were." David's eyebrows scrunched together as he added that last part it pained him somewhat. But they would be back soon, now that Julie had taken his blood, all he'd have to do is take her to make her first kill and await further instruction from Rayne. Course he still had to find that book that Rayne had mentioned, but he was sure that that would not be a problem.

"What do you mean were?" Julie shifted in her place, her eyes showing confusion and surprisingly concern as well.

"They were killed; some little shits got all high and mighty on us and killed them." David said this with hate in his voice, Julie's eyes widened as he told her this "We had a leader, he was my creator. I'd kept him a secret from the newer members of our family; my friends were named Dwayne, Paul, and Marko."

David paused, why was it so hard? Why was he having trouble talking about them?

"My maker wanted a woman; she had two sons that he wanted us to recruit into the family. So my boys and I did what we could and it all went wrong. That woman's sons fought us, and they succeeded in killing them. I almost died fighting the older son. But I made it out somehow." David could not explain how he had been revived that night by Rayne, particularly because he could not recall a damn thing after being run though by the antlers. David decided then to keep Rayne a secret, he was sure Julie would not understand.

But judging by the look that she had on her face, David knew that she was already pretty damn confused.

"But…You said that your family was coming back" Julie sounded puzzled "How can they be coming back, if they are dead? And what do I have to do with them coming back?" David remained calm; he already had an answer for this.

"Resurrection." He muttered "I'm going to revive them, I need you to help me bring them back, I can't go into detail but you play a big part in bringing them back to life."

"But…Why do you need me? Couldn't you have brought them back to life on your own?"

"Like I said, I can't go into detail. But you had to join our family, let's just leave it at that kid." David looked away, he was sure that that was not the right way to go about it. But he couldn't and explain Rayne's role in this whole play, he knew that Julie was already pretty overwhelmed didn't need to make things worse. He was ready for Julie to ask another question; to his surprise she was done asking- surprisingly she was taking most of this quite well.

"Thank you." She shut her eyes tightly. "Thank you for coming to my rescue"

"Well…it's not like I could turn away." David cleared his throat, he was not used to this sentimental crap, even Star had not acted like Julie, but then they were two different people. "You were calling out to me; I couldn't leave ya there for that bastard to hurt ya." David looked away. He had never spoken like this, to anyone. Damn that Rayne, he knew she had something to do with this.

"I didn't think you'd hear me, but you did. I'm glad" Julie added. David raised an eyebrow.

"How could I not have heard you? You were screaming David please help me, David please." He repeated what he had earlier, at that Julie sat up, her eyes confused.

"I wasn't screaming that." Julie added quietly.

"Yes you did, I heard you loud and clear." David shrugged, Julie shook her head.

"No I didn't, I thought it…but I didn't say anything…"Julie looked at David in the eyes, something she did not like doing. It was then that David knew that she was telling the truth; Julie would not have looked him in the eyes otherwise. It was David's turn to look confused. But instantly he thought of Rayne, he knew that she had something to do with that. He would clear this up later, once Rayne decided to come to him again.

"Forget it." David decided he was going to change the subject "Why did you look at my hands? Who said that you were allowed to take of my gloves?"

"I don't know…I just…"Julie immediately thought of the dream she had just had, the one with David, and the girl and the father. She wanted so badly to tell him about it, but then what would David think? She realized how ludicrous this reasoning was almost instantly, seeing that David had kept such a secret from her all this time. Julie knew that he had a good reason, she _would_ have run. She was still tempted too, even though she had drank the putrid blood that came from his wrist.

"You know what…never mind" David interjected "forget it, what happened- happened…lets just worry about your recovery…and your next step." David thought it was best to drop it for now, he knew that they still had a lot of work to do, and interrogating her now would only complicate things. It was best to just talk about her actions later on, there was time now, her father was no longer around, all they had left was the woman. David then stood up, preparing to leave stopping only when Julie reached up and grabbed for his hand.

"No…I want to explain myself, honest. I do…"Julie looked at his hand; his nails were no longer demonic looking. Not now anyway. She eyed his hands, reminding her of the dream she had, that little boy in the dream, it must have been him…right?. Julie gulped and looked up at David with watery eyes, David returned her stare, raising an eyebrow at her as if to say "go on".

"I had a dream…now before you say a thing…I need you to know that it was a really graphic dream, a little boy was in it and he was getting beat up by his father, whom had been drinking…" Julie blurted out, by saying it fast she was hoping that the story would sound less strange to David. But if she had paid closer attention to her friend, she would have noticed that he stood frozen in place, the look on his face shown pure surprise and confusion. And as she went on and on about the dream the more his stomach twisted into terrible knots.

"Then there was this girl…"Julie's voice cracked then, David listened carefully, for he David, leader of the gang was growing somewhat sick with fear…yes…fear!. Every detail she gave him reminded him of he and his father, this girl that Julie was talking about was new…who was the girl?.

"The man raped her, I heard him do it, and the little blond boy was crying, then the room changed and the little boy was with the girl the two were brother and sister. Their father had been abusing them both, but the girl was the one he was sexually abusing. The girl drank something in the cup and killed herself…that's when I grabbed onto the boy and then the boy started to change in front of me" Julie paused and looked up at David once more.

"The boy turned into you…" Julie said this under her breath, David heard her. He looked down towards the floor of the cave, he knew immediately whom was the cause of this dream; Rayne. Damn her! She was the reason that Julie had gotten so curious. Julie looked down, her face was red.

"That was me…you were seeing my past. Don't ask me to explain how you saw this, but that was me." David looked away from Julie. Rayne had shown Julie his past, like David had been shown Julie's…but if that were the case…who was the girl that Julie had talked about…a sister? David had not had a sister. It was just him. David felt a strange pain in the pit of his stomach , strange he had never felt this before. But suddenly it just didn't feel right anymore.

"Oh god! David" Julie gasped in shock "I knew you had gone through a rough time…but I didn't know you had to go through that, and lose your sister."

David said nothing, staring at Julie whom was becoming quite emotional. His head was spinning with confusion, sister? Did he have a sister? If so why couldn't he remember having one? And why was he feeling so sick all of a sudden ? although he didn't remember having any siblings…why did the mentioning of a sister make him feel so damn sick. While David stood there motionless, something strange happened. Something he had not expected from his charge.

Teary eyed Julie had stood and wrapped her arms around his midsection, catching the always alert vampire off guard, She was hugging him tightly. And crying, David remained unemotional, his face was still blank with confusion, somehow though, he managed to return the hug. The two stayed this way for some time.

Mentally David could only think of one thing: Rayne…was this plan all along?

He was sure that he would find out soon.

-

Two nights passed in Santa Carla, A woman with graying red hair was out on the town looking for someone, two people now. Her husband and their step daughter, Julie. The woman was quite angry; her husband had not return from his search for the girl. In the woman's mind, she was sure that her husband had found the girl, and was probably having his way with her. The thought sickened her. Sure she wanted the man for herself, but he needed the girl, he preferred them young, and wouldn't it be better for the world that the little orphan be off the streets giving back to a man in need?.

The women was wondering if she would find them, she wanted to go home, she also wanted to teach that little girl Julie a lesson.

Shhhhhhhhh.

The woman heard rustling, looking around her she noticed that it was not windy out, and that the trees were not shaking, she shrugged perhaps it was a cat looking through the trash. She heard whistling then, something fast was in the air, the woman look up, her eyes widened and her mouth h opened to scream before she was scooped up from the ground. Leaving behind a gold purse and a stick of lip stick rolling out of the purse, someone else would find it, most likely a surf Nazi, or perhaps a kind stranger wanting to do good, but they would not be returning the purse to the owner.

David was going to make sure Julie completed her last task.

-

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story!, wow these are the most reviews I've ever received for my chapters, I'm really touched!, I have a lot more time on my hands now so I'm hoping to finish this story soon, there is something bad going to happen to Julie though. There's a spoiler for you guys.


	14. XIV

XIV

Julie's transformation from human to vampire was a slow and painful one. In the two days that it took David to track down his wards foster mother ; Julie suffered from hunger pains and violent mood swings, Julie was not the violent type (David knew that for a fact) the vampire blood was probably the cause for her change in personality. At times Julie would actually attack David; David took this casually and took down the new born with ease- making sure that he had not hurt her of course.

She attacked because she had hungered blood and after calming her down, David would actually let her bite him on the wrist and allow her to drink from him. It was the only way to calm her down. It was hard for David to look at Julie in that time, she would turn pale and ball up on her bed writhing in pain, she complained of stomach aches and of a sharp pain in her throat. David remembered that pain it came with the territory, but he after calming her down David would reassure her that it was all worth it and it would be okay. Julie would only nod and say that "she believed him". David had offered to bring in someone off the boardwalk for her to kill, so that she could transform now and end her pain.

"No…I want it to be her." Julie would reply in a hoarse whisper, while lying down on her bed with David at her side, David watched her and asked her why "I don' know, I just think it should be her."

David made no effort to understand her reason why.

He managed to track down that woman the following night in downtown Santa Carla; swiftly flying through the air and abducting her with ease as he had done many many times before, David flew the red head back to the cave and through her to the ground right by Julie's feet. Upon seeing the woman Julie became ravenous and uncontrollable, the woman had had enough time to recover her balance despite the shock of being abducted by a flying blond teenager.

The woman had even had time to whisper Julie's name in a shocked tone, she had even had enough time to scream when her adopted daughters face morphed into that of a demonic creature of the night, with fangs bared Julie literally flew onto her 'mother' who fought back in vain as the newborn tore into her skin with her teeth. Newborns were always messy killers, as David watched his offspring commit her first murder-he could not help but think that he should have taken the arena up to the bluff were it would have been easier to clean up after.

After a few minutes, the woman had finally stopped screaming, blood gurgled in the woman's throat as she took her last breath, the woman's eyes remained opened her face masked with horror. Julie had not noticed the woman's demise as she continued to feed from the corpse. David was sure that it would be drained and that not a drop would be left for him to drink, he was fine with this as he had fed earlier in the night, it was just that the blood looked so tempting. Julie sat back after she had finished. Her face returned to its normal look, her eyes had calmed down and now her face was masked with a stunned expression.

It was then that David and Julie locked eyes. Walking over to her David held out his hand for her, she took it and slowly wrapped her pale fingers around his; he helped her up to her feet with ease. Her transformation was now complete; he had succeeded in his first half of the mission, now it was time to find the book.

"We should clean up this mess ok?" David suggested, Julie's usually timid eyes looked into David's and smiled- taking David by surprise. David returned her smile with a grin. Change was upon them, the pack would be complete soon.

Julie was out on the bluff testing out her abilities when Rayne finally decided to make her presence known. The timing was off putting, as David was actually enjoying watching his friend jump from tree to tree and fly around the bluff with newfound excitement, David knew that it was the first time in years that Julie had felt so free. David could tell that Julie was in love with her ability to fly now, hell; everyone in the pack loved that ability-well they used too.

_Nicely done, I'm pleased with the progress you have made David. I am thrilled with the results! She seems happy does she not?_

David bit down on his tongue, hard. Julie was within fifty feet, if he spoke out loud she could hear him, she was a vampire now so she could hear from as far as eighty feet; so David waited for Julie to fly out a little further out before he finally responded to the entity. Though unlike previous conversations he had his cool intact, and a newfound sense of pride, nothing the ghost would say to him could bring him down tonight-no nothing what so ever. He was sure of that.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is happy. I killed the bastard, who raped her, and she killed the bitch who allowed happening, I'd be pretty pleased with that if I was her. Still she has to lighten up some more." David said with a slight grin. He was pretty happy too; phase 1 was over with, now it was time to get his brothers back. He was actually pretty excited about that, his family would be reunited and then they could exact revenge on the Emerson's and the frog boys. David was thrilled at the thought of slicing Michael's throat open, he was sure that he and Julie would enjoy feeding from him.

_You seem pleased as well. But your excitement is expected then, since you will be with your brothers once more._

David heard her laugh, he quickly changed his tone.

"Did you have something to do with Julie having that dream?" David asked abruptly he heard Rayne snort.

_Of course I did. I showed her you're past; do you have a problem with that? I thought it was only fair, since you saw hers it made you bond did it not?_

David growled.

"It was not my past; you exaggerated it to make her feel sorry for me." David remarked.

_I did no such thing, you may not remember it. Some vampires choose to forget the most painful of memories; it's interesting what our blood can do._

David ignored this part. He was sure she was making it up.

_Now it's time to find the book._

"Do you have a clue where it might be?" David did not hesitate to change the subject.

_Where else…in a safe place, your maker kept with him at all times. It should be in his former residence still, you should look for it there. It is an old book-ancient really. An old leather bound brown book with yellow pages, I'm sure you've seen it before. Find it now._

Surprisingly, David could recall old leather bound book in Max's place, Max kept it in a safe in his study. David had seen it more than once when the pack had just been him and Max. He was stunned to learn of its importance now. Without missing a beat, David leapt onto his feet, took a running start, and flew up into the air to catch up to Julie whom was flying too far out towards the ocean, it took him less than a minute to catch up to her.

-

The pair landed ten feet outside of Max's residence, Julie marveled at how nice it was. David looked over his shoulder at his accomplice and shrugged. Leading the way into the house, David heard a familiar growl, his lips curled to form a wicked grin, for once in his life he was happy to hear that damn dog growl. Here had gone and thought that Thorne was long gone.

"A dog?" Julie whispered, she looked somewhat frightened, David shook his head.

"Don't worry, he's one of us. He'll smell your blood and accept you since you're my offspring." David assured Julie who eyed him skeptically.

"Dogs can be vampires too? And why do you keep calling me your offspring? That's kind of weird don't you think?" Julie retorted her tone of voice had taken a drastic change as well; she now spoke a little surely with confidence. David kind of liked it, but he was sure that it was going to make her seem like a pain in the ass one day- Not that she wasn't already.

"No, they can't be vampires. But they can drink our blood and gain some new skills; they become our guardians while we sleep actually. To keep humans away, my master had fed this dog his blood almost forty years ago. Thorne watched over him faithfully in that time." David explained and held up the palm of his hand "Our blood has a different effect on dogs; it makes them live longer, and makes them stronger. But they do not turn into one of us…it's strange I know but I choose not to question it".

So then Julie decided not to question it as well.

David proceeded to open the front door, he remembered where Max kept the key for door, and he walked in slowly. The growling Thorne hopped out from behind the living room sofa, both David and Julie stood still as the big white dog came charging towards them, Julie grabbed onto David's arm out of reflex, she still saw him as her protector so David was not surprised by her reaction. Thorne stopped a foot short of the duo, his teeth bared and his eyes glowing angrily, Thorne sniffed the air, stepped back a few inches, his nails scratching on the tile floor in the living room before planting his bottom down into a sitting position, his tail began to wag.

Thorne's growl turned into a whine before barking at David, David smiled and walked up to Thorne; holding his palm out for Thorne to sniff he petted the dog after it had remembered who he was.

"Good dog." David patted Thorne on the top of his head and stepped towards the stairs that led to the upstairs study. "Her name is Julie, play nice Thorne." David said over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs "Hold out your palm for him Julie, he'll take to you quick since you're a vampire you got that?"

While David climbed to begin his search for the book. Julie sat down on the floor to get better acquainted with the dog, Julie and Thorne ended up bonding quickly.

Meanwhile, in the study.

David found the safe quickly; he did not know the code, so he did the only logical thing that came to mind and pulled the safe door off the hinges. He knew that it was meant to keep humans out and not vampires, otherwise Max would have used something a little stronger than a steal box in the closet to keep him out. And sure enough there was the book, easy as that.

David smiled to himself. His mission was coming to an end, and this excited him, he felt a whisper in his ear, he knew who it was speaking to him, though Rayne did not have to do it so dramatically, he shrugged and began to turn the pages of the book. Rayne had whispered to look for a page that said Ritual of Rebirth on it, he found that page easily.

The blond vampire was starting to feel excitement run through him, how could it be this easy? There must have been a catch right? David chose not to think of that and began to read what the page had written down, he recognized the hand writing to be Max's and read it with slight difficulty because Max used to right with fancy handwriting.

_To bring the dead back, it is possible; yes I have made it possible at her majesties request. _

_I do not know why she fears her so, she is the queen of all of vampires so she has nothing to fear, she is stronger than the rest of us, she is our mother, no one could possibly be capable of destroying our lady._

_Even so, I did as I was ordered to do. I had to sacrifice several of our clansmen, but they died serving our lady._

_To bring back our kind is a difficult trek, A female is required, preferably a female newborn vampire I found that a young woman was the easiest to use, men proved to be difficult and were unable to connect with the dead. My theory is that because woman are the mothers, the carriers of life, so I believe their wombs are used as vessels for our souls._

_A distracted female heart is the best to use as I have learned, for they are the easiest to con, and manipulate. A relationship must be established with this female, the female must feel secure with the one performing the ritual in order for this to work. A bond must be established with the subject for the ritual to be succesful_

_During the course of a full moon, we conducted the ritual on the sacred stones we chant our spell, forcing the female heart into a deep slumber, we slit her wrists allowing the blood to fall onto the sacred stones. We continued to chant, with another pit dug into the ground with small rocks formed into that of a human shape, we dropped blood onto the rocks with the subject's blood and through in a keepsake of the one we wanted to resurrect. _

_Chanting the spell, we continue to sing until the pit of blood begins to gurgle and the earth begins to boil. Bone should start to from the rocks in the pit; flesh begins to form on the bones there after. Within minutes, the soul should return to this new body, and should take form of the one we chose to resurrect. _

_I felt somewhat saddened after performing the first test, but I learned that it is best to choose someone expendable for this, we chose runaways from the streets of Paris, girls who were easy to be rid of._

_Yes, the subject will die in the process._

_But our loved ones are returned._

David paled upon reading the last part. His fingers dug into the leather of the book. As his breath quickened. He knew that there would be a catch…somehow he knew something like this would happen. He bit down on his lip, as he heard Rayne whisper in his ear, "now you know" she had said to him.

Upon walking downstairs with book in hand, he locked eyes with his friend once more, Julie was smiling and at him, she had made friends with Thorne and the dog was barking happily at her heels. David suppressed a frown, and returned her smile, signaling that it was time for them to go. He remained silent as they left the residence. Thorne came with them, seeing as he no longer had a purpose in Max's home.

Nothing though, could distract him from the cold hard truth. Looking at Julie, he felt the cold in his stomach worsen.

It was clear to him now why Rayne wanted him to find a runway, a troubled child, why he had to gain the girls trust, it was so that he could cast a spell on her, to slit her wrists open and drain her of blood. Her blood would resurrect the boys.

She was going to die. David was going to have to kill her.

-

Lordofthebreakdance- hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Emma- you seem to like Julie - . – I'm glad you do, I feel bad for what I am doing to this character, she seems to suffer a lot more with each passing chapter. I hope you don't get mad at me for what has to happen to her.

Imaginationstation- yay! I love that your cheering on the characters I hope you liked this chapter, It's been awhile, but I'm close to the end, only a few more chapters to go and it's over. (finally!). David is kind of starting to get soft in this story, I'm thinking of making him do something that he wold have done in the movie.

I hope to finish the next chapter soon. I hope you guys stay tuned!.

Lady C


	15. XV

David Cries in this chapter.

XIV

"Is everything ok?" Julie asked David once back at home. She noticed that he had grown silent since leaving the beachfront property of his deceased master; David mumbled something inaudible and walked past Julie with that old book in his hands. Julie had learned not to question David, when he acted like this, he was a private person, he would tell her what was on his mind if felt like it. Frowning, Julie turned her attention to Thorne. The big dog was calm and at her side. His tail wagging behind him, Julie smiled.

She had never had a pet; she had always wanted a dog.

"He's all yours; he'll make a good guard for you." David murmured, Julie looked up at him happily her face beaming with joy. David turned away from her in that second and announced that he was going to his part of the cave, Julie once again frowned but said nothing. She had Thorne as a companion now, she would be fine with him around her.

David didn't utter a sound as he left Julie and Thorne in the center core, he had a lot on his mind now. He regretted giving Thorne to her, what would be the point in giving her a pet now? Now when he knew that she would have to die.

Once alone, David did not climb up to the beam to sleep, no. He instead flipped open the old book and began to read through each page, he had a photographic memory, it was easy for David to just scan the pages and move on to the next he remembered every word. He was known to finish a seven hundred page book in mere minutes, although he rarely read, it was just an ability all vampires had.

The book was pretty thick and full of other interesting entries about spells and rituals, remarkable facts about vampires. David was surprised to see how many vampire clans there once were. The book documented centuries of vampire history, David figured this out quick and that Max had made most of the entries in the book. In one page he found it dated as back as seven hundred years ago! David had not known Max's age when he died all he knew was that he had lived during the Tudor Dynasty, and that was all.

Despite the fact that a vampire history book was in his hand, David ignored all the fascinating details concerning his kind. He was looking for one thing, a substitute resurrection spell, Max must of experimented with other ways to raise the dead, David's maker had always been a man with a plan. Max was known to have a plan b most times. But then….what if this spell was the plan b? It seemed like it…No! no! there had to be another way. David scanned and scanned, looking for his way out of this mess, an alternative way to bring back the guys and spare his new friend.

Julie was a whiny brat, a thorn in his side, these past few weeks looking after her held him back! And she…she…was also the first real friend he'd made in a long while, besides Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. But the guys were different, for one they were guys, loud, obnoxious, with only one thing in mind besides drinking blood and there were certain things that he could not talk about with them. Julie on the other hand…she was a girl, delicate, but she wasn't so bad; certainly not after getting to know her, she listened to him, and he could tell her things that he had held in his inner most thoughts for years.

She was a caring kid…she cared…about him.

"It's OK, Davey, it's ok"

David shot up, dropping the book- looked around, a girls voice…not Julie's but it was a girl.

"I Love you too Davey, don't be sad. Our lives will get better."

Not a voice. A memory. David slumped against a wall his eyes looking up at the ceiling, his head tilted up, his Adam's apple tensed in his throat. She was familiar.

"Davey, Davey? Do you hear me?"

"Yes…I hear you." David whispered hoarsely, he swallowed hard, he was tensing up. Why? Why was he acting like this? He was usually so composed and strong.

"Davey…I won't get better…but you will. You can make it, live for the both of us." The girl's voice was sad, but she spoke sweetly, so caring. David's blood boiled, he had not felt her warmth since she left him…yes, he was remembering. The warmth of love, the feeling of being loved by someone, yes-it was coming back to him.

"No, Don't leave me! I can't face him by myself…"David slowly slid to the dirty floor of his haven, why was this coming back to him now?. After he had done everything he could to block her out, his father he could live with, but not with her memory! He just couldn't handle it!.

"Just leave, as soon as you can run away. Trust me…I love you." She had said to him, she kissed him on the cheek, he remembered that. She kissed him before drinking her poison.

"I love you too, Marlene…" David felt tears as he whispered this, they were pouring from his eyes. He had had a sister, just like Julie had seen in her dream. Her name was Marlene, he remembered now why she killed herself, and why he got the beatings from his father. Because he was raping her, and he had often jumped in trying to save her from their dad. Their mother knew about the abuse, she had let it happen.

"Your father has needs Davey, Marlene helps him. Don't fight him." His shaken mother would say while tending to his bruises, she would say this over and over. A broken down old woman, that feared her husband leaving her dry, so fearful that she would allow him to rape their own flesh and blood.

"She screams…it hurts her momma…it has to stop!" David mumbled into the darkness "It hurts her! I don't want her to cry!."

"She'll like it eventually." His mother would respond doubtfully, her face sullen and weak. She had given up. She would sacrifice her children for that horrible man. David recalled how neglectful she was, she was never warm, or caring to him, except after a beating and she would tend to his wounds. Marlene on the other hand, she was always warm, always loving, even with all the horrible things that were happening to her-she still managed to show David love.

Steps.

David looked to his side weekly, his legs semi crossed and his arms resting sluggishly at his sides. His eyes burned, and his tears flowed out, a lovely young girl was standing before him. Dirty blond hair, green eyes, she stood there wearing the last thing she had put on before her death. Blue jeans and a baggy green sweater, she had wanted to die comfortably.

She stepped closer to him and crouched down on her knees next to him. Her facial expression was soft, her eyes were welcoming and her smile was wide, but closed mouthed.

"Lene, is it you?" David's voice cracked, for the first time in years he had completely lost his cool. He pursed his lips, and swallowed again, he reached up to touch her face.

"David." Marlene whispered his name and smiled, Just as David reached up for face, he went through her, her face began to fade, slowly her frame was dissipating before his very eyes.

"NO!!! NO!!! MARLENE!!!" David shouted and launched himself at the form; making a futile attempt to grab her frame and keep her from disappearing. David threw his head back and screamed, howling so loud that he was sure the residents of Santa Carla could hear him. For it was years and years that he had held this pain back, he had mourned his sister's death, she was his only friend as a child, the only one who cared if he lived or died.

To have her back for this split second of time drove that once sheathed knife back into his heart, He remembered it all now, after she had died he started stealing money from his parents wallets, it took him years; but he fulfilled his sisters promise by escaping a few years after her suicide. Even with her gone, his father still beat him, on the night that he had decided to make his escape, David had been sixteen.

That bastard father of his had caught him trying to sneak out a window, they had fought, the fight led to the kitchen, David reached for a butcher knife and shouted at his old man, his mother was there, she was screaming.

"Why do you even want me here!!!Because of you my sister is dead! Because of you my sister killed herself! I hate you!!!" He had shouted and plunged the butcher knife into his father's stomach. The man fell to the floor with the knife embedded into his round belly, blood slowly trickled from the wound that David had made. David remembered sprinting out of the house with his father's car keys, his mother was screaming and yelling for David to come back and call the authorites, because his father was dying.

No, wanted that man to die, he wanted that man to suffer a slow death on the floor of that accursed kitchen. David drove, he drove west, to California. At least until the cops came after him, learning from potentinal arresting officers that his bastard father was still alive and well, learning that he had failed to kill him. David remembered running, hiding with drug addicts, and hitchhikers, with the homeless. He had learned to be strong on the streets, he had learned to fight, for two years he lived amongst those that society would rather look over.

He fought for two years, he fought and stole to survive, until one night, several years ago. It was not in Santa Carla, it was in Los Angeles, he had tried to steal from the wrong person. Max. Max pitied him, and spared him, he had not vamped out on him when he tried to steal from Max's home, he was stealing food. Yes. That is how he had met Max.

Max took him in, and gave him a home. David remembered. Max adopted him as his son, treat him like a son, and love him like a son. Sure Max admitted that he reminded him of a long dead child of his own, but there was love, genuine love in their relationship, like father and son. Max revealed himself as a vampire shortly before his nineteenth birthday, David had not feared him and actually begged him to change him too. It was David's nineteenth birthday gift.

His first kill was his father, sparing his willowy mother, leaving her to live and shame and fear. David smiled smugly, his tears were drying up.

"I killed him for you Marlene, I lived on, I made him pay. Now I'm free." David sniffed "Were both free of his ways, I made sure he felt our pain." David blinked, another tear escaped him when it hit him, Julie. Her pale malnourished face from the first night, and now how fuller and cuter she looked now as a vampire, the way she had looked to him with hope, with respect…with love.

David realized it then and there, that he loved her. That he loved Julie, she was a pain, but she was his friend…his…Best friend. David launched himself towards that ancient book, No! he was not going to lose another girl like that, damn it to hell he was not going to go through that pain again. There would be a way. There had to be! .

_You won't find it David._

"Get out of my head Rayne! And how would you know? You've been dead for centuries! When and where did you have time to read this book?"David cursed at the ghost, his nose was somewhat stuffy from his emotional outburst.

_Being a spirit allows you to channel people…certain people that your master had under his control._

"Shut up!"

_I've read it in ways, you know you have too, you have to kill her if you want them back._

"No! I'll just find someone else! It doesn't have to be her!"

_Do you care to open yourself up lie this again? To spill your heart out to another little girl? Face it, you know as well as I do that there isn't another way, you can read on. But it's her life you need to sacrifice, you want them back don't you?._

David's breathing began to accelerate, his nostrils flared as his hostility rose. He threw the fragile old book onto the floor, it slammed loudly and echoed

"Why like this?" he fumed "Why…Why did it have to be her?! Why did you have to make me care about her like that Rayne? Why did you restore my memory of Marlene?! There is a reason why I shut her out." David shook violently, his teeth bared, his fangs slowly began to appear, his face contorted. He knew that he had transformed. He needed something to hurt. But Rayne was not physical.

_It was unintentional, a side effect. I can see that you have gotten too close to our host, best we take care of this problem now._

"Don't call her that!" David growled clenching his knuckles, they were turning white "Her name is Julie, she is mine! Not host, not problem, she is my offspring!"

_I see things have gotten out of hand. Think this over David, your boys for her life?. It's a small price, you'll find someone else like her, and sire a new vampire. You don't have much time David, not anymore._

"What? What do you mean?"

_There is a certain amount of time after death that a soul can wander around on earth. They aren't like mine, that have the ability to stay in this in between. I'm afraid that very soon, your boys will cross the bridge into hell._

"Is this a fucking joke…"David whispered "Now you want me to rush? You? You who's told me to take your time, and get to know this kid, NOW YOU WANT ME TO RUSH!" he shouted.

_From the sound of your voice you don't believe me._

"I don't your full of shit I know you are!" David snarled.

_Believe what you want. But you must take her to the sacred stones, and soon, gather your friends things and perform the ritual, the sacred stones are now called Stone Hedge, we created them. Us vampires, Max actually. Take her there, make your choice david. Choose wisely, the boys don't have time left._

And again she left him, leaving him alone to think. David punched a hole in the cave to let out frustration. Was she lying? Could his friends souls really be in jeopardy? Now? Why would that damn ghost rush him now.

David stopped and looked at his hands.

What would he do now?

-


	16. XVI

XVI

David flipped those damn pages over and over again, it was quite late by his standards, the sun was out-possibly noon. He wanted to sleep, but he was so determined to find an alternative solution. Rayne taunted him over and over, urging him to hurry and just kill Julie to perform the resurrection and awake the Mother as well. But he ignored her, despite the fact that she was urking the hell out him.

"I can't let her die! Not her too!" David growled " I've lost too many at this point...there is no way I will kill her...I can't!" David tried to motivate himself. At one point he had thought that he could preform this same ritual on Julie, if he had in fact chose to kill her to save his friends. But then it would mean finding another vessel, could he allow himself to attach himself to another girl like he had with Julie? No! Not again! To many memories he had suppressed due to this, how could he open himself up to another. In a way he felt that he would be betraying Julie. There was also the chance that he could not get her back, what if the sacrifice could never be returned to life like the others?.

He was growing tired, David could not keep his drowsy eyes open any longer. Though he fought against the sandman, he eventually succumbed to a deep sleep, the book underneath him.

In his thoughts as he fell to his slumber, he thought of her face...her innocent face. He could not lose her, like he had lost Marlene. He would save her.

.

It was Thorne's barking that startled Julie awake, fumbling in her comforter the newborn slid out of her covers upon finding the edge of the bed and sat on it waiting for Thorne to come to her. Thorne whined and jumped onto her lap, the white furred hound was so docile with her. Was he really a fierce guardian of a vampires keep? Something a human could fear? His growl was quite fearsome she'd give him that much, but with her he was as sweet as a Pomeranian pup.

"Thorne, off the bed" Julie patted the dog on the head, Thorne moved off and Julie stood up. She walked towards the entrance, Thorne at her side. It was dusk; the sun would go down soon. She went up the stairs a little bit, til the cutoff point Thorne was barking in protest of her actions. Julie shushed him but her new dog kept barking, she turned her back on the dog and saw a ray of light.

"I will never touch the sun again…" Julie sat down next to Thorne whom ceased barking. "I can see it but I can't touch it. I know this sounds stupid Thorne, but I've been locked away these past few years…I only got to go outside when it was required of my captures to let me out. I enjoyed walking the beach in the day when I finally got away from them…"

Julie's hearing was sensitive now, acute, she was still transforming but the hearing was one of the first things to actually work for her. She heard the waves crash, the trees lose their leafs, and amazingly she could hear people. People driving on the highway, likely headed towards the boardwalk, she heard girls laughing and flirting with boys, dates. Julie frowned again, even with her gifts and freedom…she would never have a life like those humans; humans that were now considered dinner. What an odd turn of events thought Julie.

"Will I be happy as a vampire?" she looked to Thorne for answers; the dog could only stare blankly. "Will there be flirting for me? Boyfriends? Dates?...Would David allow that?" She looked onward, it was getting darker. Soon she'd be allowed to go out and fly again; maybe she and David would go to the boardwalk. Still Julie pondered. Now that she had all the time in the world and the free will to do whatever she wanted…why was she still fearful?.

"I wonder how far my hearing goes, maybe I can listen in on some passerby's" Julie would distract herself, it was silly to get all depressed over something like dating or having a normal teenage experience. Free now Julie, you're free. You can do whatever you want now. She'd say to herself,' and were going to save David's friends now'.

But how? How would they resurrect them? What was it that was required of her?

A few minutes passed on and the light outside had dimmed; it had gotten darker-pitch black now.

"Come on Thorne, the suns gone-lets go for a walk." Julie ascended the steps with her faithful dog. Once she had reached the bluff, Julie heard her dog growl protectivly; for good reason. She could hear them talking from miles away; Two men, young men whom were a bit giddy. she could hear them talk about the bluff, something about double checking it, and if the place was decent and safe that they could use it as some sort of office; she knew that they were headed towards the home that she shared with David and Thorne-which enraged her. Her eyes flicked from brown to yellow in an instant.

Julie felt her k-9's lengthen, She wondered what their blood would taste like.

.

It was the screams that alerted the sleeping bleach blond vampire from his unwanted slumber, he had been slumped on the floor with the leather bound book pinned beneath his chest and neck when he bolted towards the entrance of the cave. He also heard Thorne's barking and someone laughing. The screams turned into echoes and were no more, David was familiar with this gruesome- sound the final cries of death. He flew out towards the sound with anxiety masked across his baby face, David knew that Julie and Thorne were at the location of the murder scene but there was no worry in his thoughts for his progeny, for once he worried about the kill something...the smell...it was familiar.

David landed gracefully on his feet a yard or two away from his wards feeding grounds, the smell...that scent...why was it so familiar? His kills all had carried different odors but this...they were extremely familiar. David tuned his acute vision towards a girl that he knew was Julie, David stood back and studied the scene before him- shock spread throughout his body, a feeling that he was not used to feeling.

Julie was on top of one the bodies, straddling it really, her teeth sunk deep into the dead boys throat where surely an adams apple had once been. David could not believe it...Julie was relishing in this kill, she giggled as she drank from the dead boy and like her first kill (that wretched foster-mother) she was planning and draining the body dry. The second body Thorne was munching on-well what was left of it, Julie had drained that body first. Almost to the skeleton, her loyal hound was just disposing of the evidence.

Although badly drained; David knew who the dead boys were. Given his predicament with Rayne in mind, and keeping Julie alive, at the moment he could not help but feel the rage build in him for he had deserved this kill not her. Edgar and Alan Frog, the supposed vampire hunters...his packs killers. Julie had killed them both. David watched in stunned silence while Julie finished off what was left of Alan Frog. Julie stood up and took a few steps back before falling flat on her rear, he could see the blood on her distorted face- even on her fangs!. Thorne was busy destroying the evidence as his owner threw her head back and laughed with sheer almost delirious pleasure. He had never seen her act this way, David was in utter disbelief. What had happened to her? His innocent Julie? His harmless ward? . Before he knew it; David was leaping the remaining few feet towards her, ruthlessly grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her up without effort. What he had planned to do he himself would never quite remember, but what happened next shocked him to the core.

"LET GO!" Julie hissed and slugged him in the face.

David tasted it, for the first time in years he had tasted his own blood. putrid dead..yet full of anger.

* * *

Hi everyone, um...i know i have a lot of explaining to do...really sorry. Originally i had planned on killing off Sam Emerson along with Alan but...i just didn't have the heart to kill off Sam. and i am choosing to just ignore the sequels. but i know what your thinking, Why is David angry? lets just say its a serious plot point, its an even that Rayne is using to her advantage. Julie's future is looking quite grim...also if you guys remember...Julie might be pregnant...hmmm.

Love you all. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out this week, but it will be quite short like this one, but thankfully it will be getting us towards the end a bit sooner.


End file.
